A Demon's Kindness
by CrystalinElf
Summary: AU fic - Naruto is the son of the Nine Tailed fox demon, taken into the village because of a promise. What trials await Naruto, growing up in the Uchiha household, with the knowledge of his fathers crimes? (please read and review. Ch 8 finally posted )
1. Chapter 1 A Demon's Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's characters. However, I do own this story, so please be considerate and don't   
'borrow' it without permission. 

Author Note: This is an AU fic based off of Kishimoto-sensei's pilot version of the Naruto manga. Take the time to look folk's,   
and I'm sure you can find your own copy of the pilot manga. 

** A Demons Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Ch 01 - Demon's Cry 

  
_ The demon had obviously been living in the quiet Fire country for awhile, long enough for its mate to gestate and give   
birth, and then for its spawn to grow ALMOST independent of their parents. _

Almost. 

Had those kits been fully-grown, I doubt those events would have occurred. The vixen wouldn't have killed the   
children who were tormenting her kits, because her kits would have been able to defend themselves properly. Had the   
vixen not killed those children, then the ANBU wouldn't have killed the vixen and her kits. 

Had the vixen not been killed, Kyuubi would not have been enraged enough to attack. That hellish day became a   
stereotypical series of unfortunate events that led to a bloodbath, all of which, in hindsight, could have been avoided.   


That HE is a shinobi of this village is all the proof I need to prove that fact, and all the reassurance I have that I kept   
my promise.  
= = = = = = = = = 

He woke to a quiet morning, hungry and cold. 

So he was scared. 

He was usually hungry when he woke, so that wasn't the problem. But being cold? That meant the Mother   
wasn't there, and the quiet meant that the Mother and Father were both gone, along with his two littermates. 

And he had never, even once, been left alone like this. 

Flame bright, blue eyes opened to the pale morning light, to stare around in confusion. The den was empty,   
and from what his little bit of life experience taught him, his home had _been_ empty of all occupants but himself   
for several hours. 

And yet… the scents in the air were heavy, making his nose twitch in both hunger and disgust. There were   
certainly a lot of freshly killed animals about, but the air also held an extra tang to it that he associated  
with human blood. 

He would have liked to contemplate the smell for a while longer from the safety and comfort of the den, but   
he was still onlythree months old, and hungry. (His littermates would have teased him for continuing to rely on their parents  
for food, but he liked the company and attention). 

So he slowly stood up, legs steadying after a few seconds, and crept out of his home, ears forward and eyes   
searching. Within a few minutes he had found a fresh juicy rabbit, recently deceased, and had caught   
several grasshoppers. He swiftly carried his meal back home, and commenced with breakfast. 

Maybe the Mother and Father would be back with his siblings by the time he had finished cleaning up after his meal.  
= = = = 

He stood atop the Hokage monument, watching as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. A slight breeze  
ruffled his spiky blond hair, making him look more powerful than usual. Beside him, a gray haired man, obviously his elder,   
stood patiently. 

His voice was quietly respectful as he addressed the older man. "Have the ANBU confirmed the number of kits yet?" 

"They have. There are three, total," came the equally quiet and respectful voice of the older man.  
"Unfortunately, only two have been found. And they were… disposed of before the ANBU learned you wanted them alive." 

The younger man's shoulder slumped slightly, obviously disappointed. "If they had been more careful,   
the bloodshed of last night would never have happened. I only hope, Sarutobi-san, that a minimum of life is lost today." 

He was quiet for a moment as he prayed for both the kits, and the children their mother had killed, then   
sighed and turned fully to Sarutobi. "Have the other seven arrived yet?" 

"Yes, Yondaime. They will be joining us here shortly, as we're all sure the demon will strike soon," answered the older man. 

"Very well then," murmured the fourth hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. "I can feel kyuubi's power from   
here… the battle will begin again soon." 

Solemn blue eyes met those of the former third hokage. "Promise me, Sarutobi, that once the third kit is found,   
it will be raised here and taken care of." 

Sarutobi started slightly at the conviction in his friend's voice. He sounded as though he was going to die…   
But, "why?" was all he asked. 

"Because," murmured the Fourth, as he turned back to look over the village, "however indirect, this massacre  
was our fault."  
= = = = 

The day had begun in full he noted, as he once more poked his nose out of the den. Nervous bird song filled the   
air, underlying the basic _feeling_ that something big was going to happen today. Breakfast was finished, so he  
had decided to look for his family. 

And by a breeze that came from the north, he was allowed to smell the scent of his Father. 

He would have been happy, if his nose wasn't so damned discerning. Because he knew, though Father was   
miles away from him now, that Father was covered in death. The blood of humans, the blood of Mother. 

Mother's blood meant she was dead. If she wasn't, Father would have brought her back to the den to rest and   
recover, and sent the kits about to help hunt for her. And if Mother was dead, then his siblings must be as well. Mother   
would only have died if she were trying to protect them from something… 

Shaking with the sudden fear of really being _alone_, he climbed up the great trees that surrounded his home,   
blessing the encounter with a cousin that had taught him how to climb so high. With his child's intuition, he knew   
Father was still alive, but he couldn't feel happy. 

The human scent meant that humans had attacked his siblings, and Mother had died protecting them, and then   
Father had killed those humans in retaliation. He wasn't ignorant enough of his Father's temper to think that having one child   
still alive would stop his Father from taking revenge… 

Which also meant that Father would attack the humans again, in a full-blown killing rage, and would most likely   
be killed in the process. 

Saddened and feeling terribly lonely, the kit carefully crawled along the highest and longest branch he could find,   
and proceeded to jump from tree to tree. 

Maybe, if he reached the humans in time, Father would stop and they could continue to live in this peaceful forest. 

Maybe… a chance… 

Then his hope shattered as he heard his Father's anguished and angry cries. 

He was to late.  
= = = = 

In the light of day, the Kyuubi was far bigger than any of the Leaf had given it credit for. He towered far above the trees, all nine tails lashing about, highlighted by an angry red chakra. 

The villagers that were awakened by his haunting cries were chilled, and then left confused and fearing for their   
lives. Anyone who looked out their windows could see the tails swishing as it watched the Hokage monument,   
obviously waiting for someone. 

All wondered where such a large demon had come from, and a few wondered how the rest could have   
slept through the cries that had been issued the night before… 

Then, as nine figures leapt from the Hokage monument, there was no more room for thought in the minds   
of the villagers, who watched with horrified fascination as the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf were deployed to assist the   
Hokage and his allies. 

More than just the forest of death would be saturated in blood this day.   
= = = = 

_ En masse, the brave shinobi of the hidden leaf died defending their village from a demon seeking   
revenge. Hundreds of civilians died, homes to close to the forest and destroyed by the Kyuubi's tails or claws.   
Dozens of names would soon find themselves scribed on the monument of the dead,   
now heroes. _

Then, one by one eight of the nine most powerful shinobi in all the Country fell to the demons rage,   
until the monster was destroyed and one man remained upon the battlefield, battered and bloody. 

Once more, the third Hokage would lead the village hidden among the leaves.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

I hope you enjoyed the first installment of A Demon's Kindness, and will leave me some nice reviews =) If not, well... I wrote   
this for me and not you, so it's ok if no one likes. I'm not exactly sure yet where things will go, or if I'll cover stuff that   
happened in the real series, so let me know if you think I should, k? 

Thanks for reading =) 


	2. Chapter 2 Chosen Path Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the little parts of White Wolf I use. 

** Author Notes: **

(1) This story is based of the one-shot Pilot Manga, and the information about Kitsune that I use is based off of   
the White Wolf role-playing series Werewolf: The Apocalypse. As this is a fanfic, I will be taking heavy   
liberties in altering both those worlds as I see fit. 

(2) I will be re-writing certain parts of the main Naruto storyline as I see fit, if only I can see if I can do it will.   
Such chapters like the Chuunin exam, will be labeled as such, so if you're sick of personalized versions of   
those scenes and don't wish to read them, you won't have to. 

(3) Copies of the Pilot Manga can be obtained from Please click their Sponsor   
Link to give them a little bit of money. Come on folks, it should only take a few seconds, and it doesn't   
cost you anything. Now, onward to the story. 

** A Demon's Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 2: Chosen Path Part 1 

"He has nine tails." 

The woman who now sat before the Hokage was staring at the young kit, which now resided on the Hokage's   
desk. He was currently sleeping through this 'interview' with the young-old woman, oblivious to the   
incredulity in the woman's voice. 

"I know, Mirra-san. He is a nine-tails child, after all." Sarutobi was fishing for information as best he could, as   
he studied the lovely woman, who had just_ appeared,_ in his office a few minutes earlier. 

Mirra looked no more than 22 years of age, but he knew that when dealing with her kind, the apparent age   
was vary rarely the _real_ age. Cascading silver hair made her look old, if you viewed her from the back, as   
did the knowledge that seemed to shine from her light green eyes. Her elaborate silk kimono spoke of   
wealth and position… 

Anyway, her face was definitely young looking. He didn't believe she was using jutsu to look young, the some   
of the people he knew did, but there was a definite aura of power to her. She confused him, and he was   
trying with all his years of practice to hide that fact. But why would she be surprised to find a nine-tails   
child with… well, nine tails? 

Mirra looked up sharply at the comment, and studied _him_ for a moment. "Silly monkeys, forgetting everything   
you should know about us…" 

She redirected her gaze back to the sleeping kit, and decided that her interests would probably be best served   
by explaining things a bit. "Our kind are never born with more than one tail, Hokage-san. We earn extra   
tails as we grow older, and are a physical symbol of our power. In all our history, only one person has   
earned nine tails. And yet you tell me, his father had nine, and now he has nine… a child who has yet to   
awaken _to_ his powers, much less serve our people." 

She shook her head again with a soft sigh. "I suppose you could consider this equivalent to an infant of your   
Hyuga, or Uchiha, awaking the full power of his or her advanced bloodline ability without any training or   
preparation. Such a thing is unheard of, yes?" 

At Sarutobi's nod, she continued, "He has no training in our ways, or in his innate abilities. And I do have   
another problem on my hands, since you promised to raise him in your village." 

Mirra fell silent again, sorting through her current options. She smiled mischievously, then stood, and reached   
forward and picked up the kit. "At the moment, I'll content myself by taking him away for a little while,   
and performing a couple of ceremonies that are common to my people." 

Then, as suddenly as Mirra had appeared, she was gone again, and had taken the kit with her. Sarutobi sighed,   
then reached up and massaged as he wondered how much time would pass before Mirra returned. 

And how she expected him to properly train the kit after she brought him back.  
= = = = 

"He's not going to recognize you, little one," she said, addressing the kit sitting before her, as she laid four   
bowls around him - left, right, before, and behind. 

"Bow to your Imperial Mother." 

He pressed his face to the soil. 

"Bow to your noble Aunt." 

He stood and honored the Moon. 

"Four bowls. Your life rests at the bottom of one. Choose." 

He looked at each in turn. He saw the lightning; he saw the clouds. He saw the river bottom; he saw the fires   
of the earth. Then he noticed; at his feet lay a fifth black bowl, one this odd woman had not set before him   
- full of silver liquid, and he reached for it. 

_Interesting,_ she thought as she watched the silver cover the boy's paws, _I've never seen a fifth bowl   
appear on its own during the Rite of the Crossroads… perhaps leaving him in the care of these humans   
isn't such a bad idea after all. He did pick up shape shifting into a human rather quickly._

She reached forward, placing a hand on top of his head. "So little one, what should I call you? Had your father   
named you yet?" 

Solemn blue eyes looked up into her green ones, as though he was measuring her. 

"Naruto," he replied after a few moments of consideration. 

Mirra nodded, accepting the answer, then handed him a small backpack. "Alright then Naruto, here. Inside are   
books and scrolls, covering Kitsune history, magic, and techniques. If you want that knowledge, learn to read." 

The she grinned. "You're expected to learn the contents. Once a year at least, sometimes more, someone will   
come by to test your knowledge, and give you knew books. Try not to cause too much mischief, alright?   
The Mother has decided that you're to stay with the humans, and I'm eager to learn why." 

He nodded again, continuing to be a sober little child, unsure of how else he could answer. 

She seemed to accept his quiet as normal, and put the bowls away before taking his hand. "Come now, let's   
go visit the Hokage once more. He seems to be a decently aware human." 

And so they went.  
= = = = 

She would have been surprised to learn that he could already read, though he kept that information to himself.   
He wasn't sure how he had learned, after all, but the words in the books she had given to him were, for   
the most part, understandable; provided he was patient and worked his way through the difficult words.   
He felt warm as he flipped slowly through the first book, (something about Kitsune rules he was to   
follow), almost as though someone had wrapped warm arms around him. 

Or like being snuggled up against his mother. He missed the warm being that had taken care of him for (to him)   
a very long time, just as he missed the father that had taken him and taught him how to hunt. And now   
those lessons, while not useless, were currently unnecessary. He was a kit, and humans didn't let their kits   
hunt unless they had no other choice. 

He wondered what games the kits here would play, if they were all as mean as the ones who had attacked his   
litter-mates. He wondered if the adults would tolerate them, though he had already been told that only   
Hokage would know that he was Kitsune, unless Naruto himself chose to tell someone. 

And then, he wondered if he was wondering too much. 

He wouldn't admit to his insecurities, of course. Even someone as young as he was knew better than to do   
that. Instead, he focused on trying to understand the complicated words of the books Mirra had left with   
him, while the adults who saw him thought his efforts were 'cute'. 

The old man who was called the Hokage was currently insisting that Naruto share his family's den, until he was   
'old enough' to take care of a den of his own. He understood this to mean, until he could see if a family   
would take the kit in, and possibly train him in the ways of these humans. 

Two years had already passed since the first day he had met Mirra, and been 'awakened', and he was still no   
closer to discovering why the Emerald Mother wanted him to live among the humans. He found them   
interesting of course, and was itching to pull some pranks, but he behaved, understanding that such   
behavior would be considerably odd. 

To the outward world of humans, he only appeared to be a two-year old toddler. 

So he behaved, though he yearned to do otherwise. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could persuade the   
Hokage to let him at least play in the grass, or enter a preschool for the human kits. 

_That would be nice, he thought, as he closed the book he had been reading and stretched. Surely I could   
learn **something** from those kits. I bet they're being taught interesting games, or maybe even   
some of this 'Shinobi' stuff Hokage keeps mentioning. _

Then, he heard the soft steps of the Hokage, and eagerly. The old man would never have forgotten that he was   
in the study alone, and from the slight vibrations he could tell the Hokage was bringing someone with him. 

And from the strength of the vibrations, that someone was probably a child. 

He stood quietly in place, to give a good impression to whoever this stranger was. Perhaps the Mother had   
finally given him a chance to prove he could live on his own, or even better, perhaps she had sent him a   
playmate… 

Whichever. 

With difficulty, he shoved down his rising expectations as the handle turned, and the door swung open. He   
bowed to the Hokage, something he didn't do often, and tried peeking through his bangs to catch a   
glimpse of the stranger, and found himself looking into the eyes of the strangest female human he'd ever seen. 

She matched him in height, which didn't bother him in the least, and was clutching nervously to the Hokage's   
robes. She hid behind the old man, occasionally peeking out from behind those robes to look at the kit.   
Her eyes were an odd shade of white, and he would have almost called them very pale lavender. Her hair   
complimented her eye color, and was a very, very dark shade of purple. She had pale skin, and was   
wearing a dark peach kimono with leaves printed along the bottom. 

_She's kinda cute, for a human_, he thought absently, as he wondered at her shyness.   
- - 

The hokage noted Naruto's scrutiny of the young girl with pleasure, though he was careful not to let that show.   
He took his seat, allowing the girl to sit where she wanted, before making introductions. 

He cleared his throat to catch the children's attention. "Naruto, this is Hyuga Hinata. Hinata, this boy is   
Uzumaki Naruto. Stop trying to hide from him, he won't bite you." 

"Hard," interjected said boy, with a bright grin, obviously please with being able to meet someone his own age   
at long last. "Humans don't taste good, after all." 

Hinata didn't relax at the boy's words, but managed to muster up a slight smile and stutter, "th.. then wh.. why   
do mos.. mosquitoes like to bite us?" 

Naruto's grin grew bigger at her attempt to talk with him, and replied, "Because its more work to bite an   
animal. All that fur, you know." 

"Oh," murmured the girl, blushing furiously as she turned her gaze to the ground. _He's so different than the   
other children I've met, _she thought. _He hasn't made fun of my eyes, and he doesn't seem to think   
that I'm to good for him to play with._

She started stealing more glances of Naruto, who didn't mind in the least. He didn't expect her to feel the same   
way about meeting him that he felt about meeting _her_. After all, she had probably met LOTS of other   
children her own age. 

He continued to smile in what he assumed was a friendly manner, and wondered if she could come back and   
play with him. _I wonder what games she knows?_  
- - 

Sarutobi cleared his throat, catching the children's attention once more. "Hinata, one of your cousins will be   
here soon to take you home. Why don't you go wait outside in the lobby for him?" 

The girl nodded, and quietly slipped out of the room. But she paused at the entrance, and cast a small smile   
back a Naruto that seemed to say 'Let's be friends' before she fully exited. Naruto gave a small wave,   
before his smile slipped away and he turned to face the hokage, head tipped to the side in curiosity. 

"Naruto, Hinata's family is very large, and well respected in Konoha. The members of her family possess a   
special ability, that only members of their family can use," Sarutobi revealed, watching the boys reaction   
carefully. 

"Doesn't matter," declared the kit; "Hinata is Hinata, and she seemed very nice." 

Sarutobi chuckled softly, and nodded. "She probably is the nicest person in her family. Ah well, things always   
turn out alright in the end." 

He was quiet for a moment, before he stood. "Why don't you and I go out into the lobby and keep her   
company while she waits for her cousin to arrive?" 

"Ok!" Naruto bounded out of the room eagerly and waved to Hinata when she turned to look at him. "Ne   
Hinata-chan, mind if I keep you company while you wait?" 

The girl shook her head and smiled. 

Sarutobi kept a discreet eye on the two, and the entire afternoon passed before Hinata's escort arrived. 

That day, Naruto learned the human version of several of the games he had once played with his littermates.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

Well, I hope this chapter is ok for everyone, and not to confusing ^_^ 

Oh… I will be updating, probably once a week. 

I heartily thank everyone for the wonderful reviews you gave me for chapter 1, and the nice suggestions that   
came along with those comments. Please, critique this chapter for grammar and spelling, and feel free to   
offer any ideas that you might like to see appear. While I won't promise to use them, if I do I will mention   
the person who gave me the idea ^_^ 

And on a small side note, while I have no pairing in mind at this time, there will be no major yaoi pairings. 

Again, thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Missed Birthday

Disclaimer: Read first chapter, and you shall know. 

** A Demon's Kindness **

By: Crystalin Elf 

Chapter 3: The Missed Birthday 

  
PREVIOUSLY:

He was quiet for a moment, before he stood. "Why don't you and I go out into the lobby and keep her   
company while she waits for her cousin to arrive?" 

"Ok!" Naruto bounded out of the room eagerly and waved to Hinata when she turned to look at him. "Ne   
Hinata-chan, mind if I keep you company while you wait?" 

The girl shook her head and smiled. 

Sarutobi kept a discreet eye on the two, and the entire afternoon passed before Hinata's escort arrived. 

That day, Naruto learned the human version of several of the games he had once played with his littermates.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**_Fifty-one weeks later, or almost one year _**(for those who want to know how much time has passed.) 

He viewed the room before him with a neutral expression. Before his eyes was a room filled with various   
items he would call cat toys, towers made of carpet and wood, with platforms, and filled with holes that   
connected like so many mole tunnels. They were all the perfect size for him, if he were in his fox form,   
to play with. He could jump from platform to platform, dart in and out of the holes, or crawl his way   
through the tunnels… 

He appreciated the gesture, and that fact that he had just been given a gift, yet he also felt a trickle of hatred   
toward this 'present' as well. This was yet another attempt to distract him from what he really wanted   
to be doing, which was find and play with Hinata, or at least go out to enjoy the festival that was   
currently going on in the city… 

"So Naruto, do you like your present?" Sarutobi sounded rather pleased with himself, which caused   
Naruto's left eyebrow to twitch slightly. 

After all, it wasn't that he _didn't_ like… 

_How_ Sarutobi could miss the twitch to the boy's eyebrows, the only indication of his conflicting reactions,   
was beyond Naruto. In his mind, Sarutobi should have been more observant than this. 

"Yes Hokage-sama, I like my present," Naruto replied, keeping his voice steady. 

Then he sighed and turned to face Sarutobi. "I guess this means I can't go and play with Hinata-chan,   
doesn't it? Or go to the festival." 

That last was a definite statement, and not a question, and Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's quick grasp of the   
situation. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're expecting company, aren't you? And since today is Hinata-chan's  
birthday, she will be spending the day with her family. There are certain traditions that her Clan   
has, on the heir's third birthday, that they won't tolerate to have interrupted by one of Hinata's friends. I   
know you understand." 

Naruto DID understand of course, but that didn't mean he had to like the situation. Hinata always came over   
to play with him on Fridays, after all, and had done so for almost a year. She was his only friend, and he   
wanted to be with her on her birthday, to give her the lilac teddy bear he had carefully picked out for   
her, on one of the rare excursions into the village that the Hokage allowed him. 

He had even behaved the entire day, just to make sure he had enough time to pick out the perfect toy. 

But he had to wonder if she would like his gift… he knew she came from a family that placed an emphasis on   
_practical_ gifts, and even though she was turning three, Hinata would probably not receive any toys   
other than the one he wanted to hive her. Would she even be allowed to keep it? 

He just didn't know. 

But he hoped she would be allowed to keep the small gift. For that matter, he hoped he'd be able to give it   
to her! He was losing his patience over the situation, which was unusual in and of itself. He thought of   
himself as a very patient person; mustn't he be, to wait two years before being allowed to make a   
human friend, to wait an entire year between visits with his own kind, to be calm, and to not be bothersome   
so that he was allowed a few hours to play outside in the forests once a month? 

Yes, he had been very patient these past three years, more so than he should have had to be. The humans his   
age were certainly not as mature as he was, and the foxes his age were probably all parents. And the   
other kitsune his age? 

They might have laughed at him, raised all alone away from his own kind, and forced into lacking the basic   
understanding of his culture that only being raised among others of his kind could provide. He didn't   
really think they would laugh at him, but he didn't know they wouldn't, and that bothered him. 

All he had was Mirra's word that they wouldn't… 

Arg, he was thinking too much! He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts away, then turned to look at   
the Hokage. "Thank you for the present Hokage, this was very thoughtful of you," Naruto said softly,   
offering a slight bow to the old human… 

And felt his head being patted, as the Hokage smiled down at him. "You're welcome Naruto. Now, I have   
to be going to sign the treaty, but stay here and play, alright? I'll bring you some treats later." 

"Yes sir," replied the blond, before he fully entered the room. He carefully locked the door before shifting to   
his fox form, and then darted into the mini-maze before him.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The day passed on with little interruption, and only the visit of his yearly 'guest' broke through the monotony   
of Naruto's day, since the guest heralded the arrival of new books, and new things for him to learn. He   
was able to go to sleep, having snacked on the promised 'treats' the Hokage had brought him (after his   
guest had arrived and was grilling him on what he had learned during the year), and fell asleep with a full   
tummy. 

For the moment at least, he was content with the world.  
- - - - - - - - - 

Sarutobi sat across from Mirra, sipping the tea she had insisted they drink. The kitsune was watching him   
quietly, as though he were some mildly interesting bug she had just discovered. He gave a purely mental   
sigh, wondering what he had done to displease the woman.   
- - - 

When Mirra sighed, she instantly caught the Hokage's attention, and smirked inwardly to herself. She hadn't   
spoken to him since the first time she had met him, and she dearly loved to remain mysterious before   
him. He was definitely wondering why she wanted to speak with him now. 

"For now, I'll dispense with the act of 'beating around the bush', as you humans say," she began, tipping her   
head to the side as she studied him. "How long to you plan to keep Naruto out of your human   
schools?" 

She smiled slightly as Sarutobi appeared startled. _Ah, these monkeys are so amusing at times! _"I suggest   
you put him into a pre-school soon, or turn him over to a family for training. He's going to fall be behind   
in your ninja ways if you don't." 

"I realize that Mirra-san, but…" Sarutobi began, before she interrupted him. 

"No buts! That child's potential is vast, and the Mother had entrusted him to your people. You _will_ train him   
properly." She paused a moment before continuing. 

"Perhaps you could send him to the Uchiha, or the Hyuga. He will certainly receive thorough training from   
them." She gave him a severe_ look_, to make her point more strongly. "I'd suggest the Uchiha more   
strongly, since they have boy-child Naruto's age, and the Hyuga will be training their heir more intensely   
now that she has reached three years of age." 

She paused again. "You humans can be so odd at times. Anyway, take care of it." 

Sarutobi nodded slowly, bowing to the woman's wishes. "Of course, Mirra-san." 

"Oh, and another thing," she said as she stood gracefully, "we have reason to believe that both of Naruto's   
parents continue to exist." 

"Ja'ne," she added, as she exited the room and ended their meeting.  
- - - 

Sarutobi stared after the woman's retreating back in disbelief. Both of Naruto's parents… still alive? He   
frowned. That couldn't be possible… not when the _Fourth,_ and seven other of the strongest shinobi   
alive, had been the ones their lives to defeat the demon. His frown deepened, as he tried to dislodge his   
thought that Naruto's father had been a demon. Monstrously powerful, yes, but a demon? Sarutobi   
knew better. 

But still, he wasn't able to stop the thought.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

Honestly, I was going to continue, but I want to go to bed, and all in all I think saving the rest for another   
chapter would be best. I'm altogether happy with my grammar and sentence structure, but it's 3:27am,   
so I hope everyone will forgive me =) 

Minna, you're the best! I love your reviews! And someone even guess Naruto's parentage *giggles happily* 

As to the previous chapter, and Hinata having a 'conversation' with Naruto, she did have a small one. I use   
= = = to separate when I shift between different characters who are in different locations, and - - -   
when shifting between two people in the same room together talking. Confused? Sorry :) 

Naruto is only three now, as far as human age goes. Since he developed into an almost adult fox before he   
was 'awakened' he is considerably more mature than other children his age. Hinata's 'adult'   
conversational skills are due to her being a Hyuga, and even if she isn't a genius at being a Ninja, that doesn't   
mean she can't JUST be a normal genius educationally. 

Did that make sense? 

Anyway, thanks for reading, and sending in all those previous, wonderful reviews. You all make me want to   
post what I write ^_^ rather than just keeping the story to myself. 

Ah.. and to Silver Dragonfly: If you want to post this on your site, please feel free to do so. However, I   
won't 'submit' the story in word format until it is complete. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Wish Granted

Author's Note: _Thanks to everyone that has reviews thus far, I greatly appreciate your support and ideas. I   
debated on whether or not to stop the chapter where I have, and after promising someone that I'd have the   
chapter out Yesterday, I have. _

** A Demon's Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 4: Be Careful What You Wish For - part 1 

  
Excerpt from last time: 

_ "No buts! That child's potential is vast, and the Mother had entrusted him to your people. You **will**   
train him properly." She paused a moment before continuing. _

"Perhaps you could send him to the Uchiha, or the Hyuga. He will certainly receive thorough training from   
them." She gave him a severe **look**, to make her point more strongly. "I'd suggest the Uchiha   
more strongly, since they have boy-child Naruto's age, and the Hyuga will be training their heir more   
intensely now that she has reached three years of age." 

She paused again. "You humans can be so odd at times. Anyway, take care of it." 

Sarutobi nodded slowly, bowing to the woman's wishes. "Of course, Mirra-san." 

"Oh, and another thing," she said as she stood gracefully, "we have reason to believe that both of Naruto's   
parents continue to exist." 

"Ja'ne," she added, as she exited the room and ended their meeting.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

One Month Later: 

_Now I know why humans say 'be careful what you wish for,'_ thought the young kitsune as he dodge another of   
the sloppy punches his 'brother' was trying to land on him. The slight scowl on the other boys face   
showed that, even after a month of having Naruto around, he still resented the kitsune's presence among his   
family. 

He really thought Sasuke was a possessive little brat. 

Not that he didn't _like_ said brat - probably because the kitsune found truly disliking anyone to be a difficult task   
- but he wished that Sasuke would hurry and get over having a new 'little brother' and start trying to get   
along. _Geez, most human children like to have younger siblings, as long as they don't take up too much of   
the parents' attention. And Sasuke gets more attention, so just **what** is his problem?_

Sasuke never seemed to mind the attention Naruto received from 'their' parents, probably because he was   
convinced that at the big grown up age of three, he no longer needed his parents' attention. _Or maybe he just   
tolerates the attention I get because he's praised for doing so._

"You're protecting yourself well Naruto." 

He glanced to the side for a moment, where Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was watching them and dolling out   
bits of advice. No, that was wrong. Itachi was watching _Naruto_, so perhaps that was Sasuke's reason for   
disliking his new little brother. Naruto was the one getting the older boy's rare praise, and Sasuke - 

"You're dropping your guard Sasuke!" 

_Ah yes, that must be it._

Sasuke was scowling at Naruto even more now, obviously pissed at him for getting praise from Itachi when   
Sasuke was getting 'advice'. _And that is entirely his fault. He's focusing on trying to look good in front   
of his brother, and Itachi isn't impressed. Guess I should end this quickly so Sasuke can go nurse his   
bruised pride._

He dodged Sasuke's next punch and moved behind the slightly bigger boy. A carefully applied blow to the back   
of the head, and Sasuke fell into an unconscious heap. Soft laughter reached his ears, and he turned warily   
to Itachi. 

"Very good Naruto, you've done well." The seven-year old stated with a slight smile. 

_I'm glad Sasuke's knocked out… He'd kill me for getting a smile outta Itachi, much less the laughter._

"Thank you Itachi-nii," Naruto murmured softly. "I've tried to practice with Hinata whenever I could." _Though   
I did it because she needs extra help…her father has no patience what so ever._

Itachi nodded again, then studied his appearance critically. "You know, my parents would be more at ease with   
you if you let Sasuke dye your hair black." 

"He tried, but my hair just won't stay that color." 

His answer only made Itachi smile some more - he wondered if Itachi was feeling all right, since Sasuke swore   
he never smiled this much. 

"Alright then little one," Itachi continued as he held out a hand, "I will teach you a small gen-jutsu that allows   
you to alter your appearance." 

"Like Henge no Jutsu?" 

"Aa, similar, but on a smaller scale. I think it'd fit your personality more. Also, there are a few things I want to   
talk to you about, in private. Especially about one very big flaw I've noticed in your Henge techniques." 

He wondered why Itachi sounded so confident and secretive at the same time.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Three hours later a black haired Naruto was sinking slowly into his evening bath, a plate of sandwiches sitting in   
the edge of the tub next to him. He was sore and tired, and definitely surprised. After spending a half hour   
making sure Naruto could use the low-level illusion jutsu, Itachi had somehow convinced Naruto to reveal   
a bit of his background, to answer certain 'questions' that the older boy had. _Like why I have a tail when   
I try to do full henge illusions. He didn't even bat an eye when I told him, just nodded and said he'd help   
me practice._

The thought that someone in his new 'family' knew what Naruto was, and didn't seem to care in the least, was   
oddly comforting to Naruto. He wondered if all human children were accepting like Itachi… or if Itachi   
was special. He pondered that question as he ate his sandwiches, and had to conclude that Itachi was special. 

Probably not the _only_ special child in the village, but he had only met one other so far that he felt would   
understand his secret and circumstances, but he refrained from telling Hinata about himself. He was certain that,   
somehow, Hiashi would find out if he did, and Naruto felt that wouldn't be good for Hinata. 

He disapproved of their Friday's together enough as it was. 

But Itachi certainly _was_ special. He had just graduated from the Ninja Academy, and would be meeting his team   
tomorrow for their first training session. His parents had nervously praised their oldest child, and their   
mother had made Itachi's favorite meal. -Or what she thought was Itachi's favorite meal. Personally,   
Naruto didn't think that Itachi was the kind of person that could have a favorite meal. Maybe a specific   
favorite food item, but not an entire meal. 

He finished his sandwiches and let the water drain from the tub, and dried himself off with a nice soft towel.   
Sasuke would be wanting _his_ bath soon, and he never waited patiently. Itachi had already had his. 

Smiling serenely, Naruto pulled a small packet out of the pile that was supposed to be his clothing - now black,   
like every other person that lived with the Uchiha. He carefully opened the packet, and carefully dumped   
the contents into Sasuke's shampoo. He spent a moment being grateful that each member of the household   
used their own shampoo as he mixed the two things together, and set the bottle back in place. 

Ah, revenge was nice.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The shriek of rage he heard the next morning made Naruto feel very good indeed, considering the source. He   
quickly gathered his breakfast and took a seat next to Itachi at the table, who looked at him curiously and   
asked, "did that have anything to do with you?" 

Naruto smiled innocently and declined to answer the question - instead, he changed the subject. 

"So, did your instructor really tell you not to eat breakfast?" Naruto asked, after a moment of sipping some juice. 

"Aa, he said we'd throw up if we ate." Itachi looked at his plate and popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.   
"Obviously, I'm not inclined to listen." 

Naruto grinned conspiratorially, "I won't tell if you won't!" 

Itachi smiled slyly and nodded in agreement. 

Their meal continued in silence as their parents joining them, and continued that way for a few minutes before a   
furious looking Sasuke stormed into the room and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. 

"YOU! This is all YOUR FAULT!" 

Naruto shifted his weight and slowly looked at Sasuke. A _pink-haired_ Sasuke. Laughing inside, he managed to   
frown solemnly at the other boy and say, "Sasuke, you shouldn't use a jutsu like that. The girls will think   
you're adorable." 

Itachi grabbed his brother and shoved him into a chair before Sasuke could think to attack Naruto, and sternly   
told him to eat breakfast. So he did, all the while glaring daggers at the former blond. Naruto continued to   
look serious and offered to help Sasuke change his hair back to its former color, and was flatly refused   
with a "you'll only make it worse." 

He shrugged and finished his meal at the same time Itachi did. After a moment of wishing he had more to eat, he   
turned to his parents. "May I be excused to go train with Hinata?" 

He received an absent minded nod and left.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Uchiha Akane watched as her latest acquisition ran out after Itachi, and smiled slightly. _What an energetic   
child…and yet, he doesn't get into a lot of mischief. And Itachi seems to have taken a liking to him._ A few   
minutes after Itachi and Naruto left Sasuke excused himself from the table, slightly less polite than Naruto had been. 

Akane nodded as her youngest biological child left and frowned slightly. _Sasuke doesn't seem to like him as   
much… then again, Naruto is taking some of our, and some of Itachi's, attention away. _

After a few moments of thought she turned her attention to her husband. "Darling?" 

"Yes Akane?" Uchiha Tezuka asked, looking over at his wife. 

"Well, I think we should enter Naruto into some classes at the Ninja Academy. He trains everyday, but seems to   
be a bit bored. Hokage-sama _did_ mention that Naruto hadn't been taught any of the basics," Akane   
explained, then stopped to listen to her husbands opinion. 

Tezuka was quiet for a few minutes before nodding. "And Sasuke?" 

"Train him with shuriken love, you did promise. Tell him that Naruto needs to go to school, and he doesn't,"   
Akane suggested. 

Another few minutes passed before Tezuka nodded. "Alright then, I'll enroll him to start Monday." 

Akane smiled and finished her breakfast.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

The next chapter is already half way written, mostly because I was originally gonna include it in this one and   
changed my mind. If anyone can think of a better title for this chapter, feel free to submit it. I'm horrible at   
naming things *sigh* also, I had no idea what Itachi and Sasuke's Parents names were, so I made them   
up. I heard that the mother was named Itachi as well, but... didn't feel comfortable with calling her that. 

Next Time: _The Longest Day, Part 1_

Ahhh Naruto's first day of school. 


	5. Chapter 5 Say Goodbye

** A Demon's Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 5: Say Goodbye 

  
"I hate you." 

The voice was sullen and filled with anger, but held no _real_ hate, so he ignored the boy glaring at   
him in favor of reading the papers his father had given him. He was able to read five pages   
before a pale white hand snatched them from his grasp. 

"Stop ignoring me, dobe!" 

Naruto sighed and stood up - stretching his arms above his head - before looking calmly at Sasuke.   
"You know, doing petty things like that is probably the reason _you_ don't get to go to school." 

Sasuke scowled at him, fists clenched. "This isn't fair! Why do you get to go to school and I don't?   
Why are you more like Itachi-nii? I'm older than you, _I_ should be the one who gets to go to   
school!" 

_More like Itachi? Huh… so that's the problem… I get to go to school early, like his idol. _

He nodded slowly, and before Sasuke could blink had taken his papers back. "Look, I _need_ to go   
to school more than you, Sasuke-nii. You know way more than I do… I'm sure once mother   
and father send _you_ to school, I'll have caught up with you. I'm going to learn the things you   
already know. Understand?" 

"So…" Sasuke blinked as his scowl faded away, expression brightening as he considered Naruto's   
statement. "So, I'm more like Itachi-nii than you, and I don't need to go. Good. That's good.   
Work hard, Naruto!" 

Naruto repressed a sigh as Sasuke patted him on the shoulder for encouragement, jealousy   
forgotten. _He's so simple to please at times…I have to remind myself a lot that he's a human   
child, and not kitsune - that it's natural for him to be less mature then me. Still… bet I   
catch up, and surpass, Sasuke-nii in no time. _

But he smiled - added a touch of gratitude to his expression - then nodded and said softly, "thanks   
Sasuke-nii, I appreciate the support. Someday, I'll be as good as you!" 

Sasuke laughed, "Sure, try and catch up." 

Then he left the living room, leaving Naruto to peacefully go back to his reading. 

_Just two days,_ he thought, _and then I get to go to school. This is going to be so fun!_ With a   
strong sense of anticipation, he applied himself to his books and papers, determined to learn as   
much as possible before his first class.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_ I don't like this. _

I really don't like this. 

Initially, he had been very happy. He loved learning, and had been trying to convince the Hokage to   
enroll him in the Ninja Academy - without any success. So when his mother had told him he   
would be attending the Ninja Academy starting today, he had been ecstatic. 

_Be careful what you wish for Naruto…the Mother just might give it to you._

He was now sitting in a room with twenty-nine other children, all older than him, all staring at him as   
he sat stoically in his seat. He was at the back of the classroom, fairly high up, which only   
made him more nervous. All those eyes, looking up at him… 

He suppressed a shudder and prayed the teacher would arrive soon. He didn't mind learning. In   
fact, he loved learning how to do new things. But he certainly didn't like the way everyone was   
looking at him, trying to judge what he was capable of. _I hate being watched like this._

His prayers must have been heard - a few minutes later, there was his instructor, standing in front of   
the class and looking as if he'd been there the entire time. A young man with white hair and   
black eyes, he introduced himself as Mizuki-sensei and immediately began taking the roll. 

Mentally, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as everyone's attention focused on the teacher. _Rabid   
monsters… staring at me as though I'm some new and interesting prey. Makes me more   
sympathetic with the animals my littermates hunted for fun. _

"Today is just to get to know one another, lessons will begin tomorrow," he heard Mizuki say. 

He repressed a groan and slumped forward slightly in his seat as he refocused on his sensei. 

Introductions? 

He really didn't want to give his classmates another chance to stare at him… 

"And we'll begin with Uchiha Naruto. Naruto-kun, tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." 

He wanted to tell Mizuki to stop smiling at him encouragingly, but stood up and nodded obediently.   
"Hai, Mizuki-sensei." 

He paused a moment, then continued. "My name is Uchiha Naruto. I like a lot of things. I dislike   
being stared at. My dream is to become a good ninja. My hobby is training." 

He stopped there and sat back down, noting Mizuki's disappointed frown. _What else did he want   
me to say? Whatever, I'm not divulging more than I have too, just like Itachi._ But Mizuki   
didn't ask him for more, and went on to the next student he wanted to hear from. An hour later   
- as some people really seemed to _love_ talking about themselves - once everyone's   
introduction was made, they were dismissed from class. 

Now he was disappointed as well.  
= = = 

He walked quietly back home - shoulders slumped slightly. None of his classmates had seemed   
particularly interesting, and Mizuki had given made him feel very… _odd_. As though there was   
something dark and tainted hiding behind the outwardly friendly appearance. 

"How was your class, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's voice interrupted his train of thought before he could   
properly analyze his teacher's oddness, but he had to smile. He was only halfway home, so   
apparently Itachi-nii had planned on picking him up after class. 

He looked up at Itachi and smiled slightly. "So-so. All we did was make introductions for about an   
hour, and then he let us leave. I was disappointed." 

"Hn. Who is your instructor?" 

Naruto fell into step with Itachi and the proceeded on home together, keeping one eye on his   
surroundings and one eye on his brother. "Mizuki-san. He seems friendly - though he kept staring at   
me like he expected me to say or do something. Seemed disappointed when I didn't give out   
anything but the most basic information." 

"Mizuki… been a chuunin for a couple of years, I think this year is his first teaching." Itachi paused   
a moment, thinking. "He probably just wants to know more about our clan - we don't give out   
much information about ourselves. Everyone is curious about us." 

"And me, since I'm adopted?" Naruto asked shrewdly. 

"That, and because you're as mature as you are. Your mentality and capabilities definitely aren't   
those of a child." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair as he said this, smiling at his 'little brother's'   
indignant 'humph'. 

"Work hard Naruto, and you can surpass me," he added in a low voice, face darkening for a moment. 

"Surpass you? Nahhh, I'll never surpass you, Itachi-nii. You're the best at everything." Naruto   
stated firmly. 

"Not at everything Naruto… not at everything."  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As he exited his class that Friday, Itachi was once again there waiting for him - and Itachi has been   
there everyday this week, not just Naruto's first day. 

He was both pleased and annoyed by this. 

He was glad to see Itachi - the afternoon appearances by the older boy had been all that Naruto   
had seen of him this week. As expected, Itachi was dedicating a lot of time to missions and   
training. Naruto appreciated Itachi's continued interest in him, and was flattered that the stoic   
boy took the time to see Naruto, and answer whatever questions Naruto had after class. At   
least, until Itachi had to go and train more, which Naruto accepted readily enough as   
something he, too, would one day have to do. 

Train, train, and train some more. 

So he wasn't in the least surprised to see Itachi waiting for him by the door of his class when he   
exited the room that afternoon, and he greeted his brother with a warm smile and nod. 

"Naruto, I can't stay, I have mission, but Hinata had a note dropped off for you, saying she'll be a   
little late for your regular meeting," Said Itachi, before Naruto had time to call a greeting. "And   
mother says to be home in time for dinner, as usual." 

Naruto nodded and smiled again, giving Itachi a brief hug before he could pull out of Naruto's   
reach. "Ok, thanks for passing on the message Itachi." 

"Aa." 

Then Itachi was gone - presumably off to meet up with his team and go on their mission. And   
Naruto didn't mind, not at all. He never had liked people being around when he was spending time   
with Hinata… other people made that precious time go by to quickly, or tried to claim the time   
for themselves, shortening his already short time with his first and best friend. 

He hurried to the park where they always met, secluded away from the main hustle and bustle of the   
village, away from people and prying eyes. The week had passed by rather quickly, once   
Mizuki actually started to _teach_ his students. 

_He hasn't assigned us homework, per se, but those quizzes every day are annoying. I don't   
mind them, but I can tell the others do. Probably because they get bad marks on them.   
Hehehe. They've had the benefit of belonging to a ninja family and community for   
years, and I still do better than them._

_Aren't their parents teaching them anything?_

So far, the only person Naruto had encountered - from his own age group at least - that knew as   
much about different jutsu as he did was Hinata (especially if he included what he knew of   
Kitsune techniques). Sasuke didn't seem to know any, and Itachi was too old to compare to,   
but Hinata… she came from a family as advanced as the Uchiha's, and obviously studied. 

_ I like Hinata. She's quiet and shy, and very gentle, but she's far more mature than Sasuke is.   
And more fun. Sasuke may be more mature than most of the other children our age that   
I've met. If Itachi-nii so much, I would probably be wishing that I had been sent to live   
with the Hyuuga's instead. Then I could have trained with Hinata all the time. _

And speaking of Hinata, there she is! 

Hinata had arrived sooner than her note had made him anticipated, and her cheeks were red from   
exertion. She had obviously run here to meet him on time. 

"Naruto-kun, gomen. I didn't want to be late…" she said worriedly, once he was within hearing   
range. 

"Ahh Hinata-chan!" he said, bouncing up beside her and giving her a big hug, "you're not late at all.   
In fact, I'd said you're early, since the note you sent me said you'd be late." 

"T.. true, but… but I wanted to meet you even earlier… you're my best friend Naruto-kun, and…   
and I so rarely get to see you," Hinata stuttered out, looking awkwardly at the ground. 

He frowned. Something was obviously bothering her… 

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? You're upset, I know it." _And I can smell it_, he added mentally,   
hugging her a little closer. 

"I… it's just that… Father… and Neji-nii-san… and my uncle…" she trailed off, and refused to   
look up at him. 

"Explain, Hinata. Maybe I can help," he said softly, reaching up to pet her hair, and being thankful   
once more that she was as mature as she was. She would be able to explain why she was   
upset, with few of the irrational fears that plagued most human children. 

She buried her head into his shirt, trembling slightly. "On my birthday, Neji was made a branch   
member of the family. He has to protect me, and do whatever I say! And he's better than me   
at everything… and also on my birthday, someone tried to kidnap me! Father killed him. But   
the person was someone important, and his village protested… and Neji's father was… sent   
to 'appease' that village. He's dead." 

She stopped there, and he frowned slightly. Branch family? Just what in the world was that? He   
refrained from asking, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't like the answer. To Kitsune, all   
family and life was precious. Certainly, that which was irrevocably tainted by the Worm should   
be eliminated, lest more things became contaminated, but that didn't mean they never lamented   
the loss of life. 

"What else?" he asked a few minutes later, when it became apparent she wasn't going to unburden   
herself further on her own. 

"I… I want to spend more time with you, Naruto-kun. But…" she trailed off again. 

"Yes?" he prompted once more, still speaking softly. 

"Father doesn't want me to spend time with you anymore. He wants me to stop playing with you,   
or socializing with you…" 

He could tell from her voice that she was crying now, though the tears did nothing to stop her from   
speaking. 

"He says you distract me from my training, but you don't! You motivate me to train harder!" she   
paused again, then forced herself to continue, "but I know that the real reason he doesn't want   
me to be around you, is because you're an Uchiha now. He really doesn't like the Uchiha clan   
too much…" 

"I see," he said, continuing to pet her hair. "I suppose it can't be helped then…" 

"But…" she protested weakly, stepping away from him a bit to look him in the eyes. 

"I'll stay by your side as long as I can tonight, Hinata. But your father is the head of your clan, and   
as such his word is law. If you disobey him and come see me, when your not on an errand that   
involves seeing me, or I'm not with the Hokage… he could do a lot worse than just _telling _  
you not to come see me." 

He smiled sadly, noting her look of realization. "He could enforce it as well. Send you away from   
Konaha for 'training', or locking you in your room, or having someone watch you all the time.   
Even if you got to see me, you wouldn't be able to enjoy our time together. If you're punished   
enough, you may even come to resent me for it." 

He pulled her to him again, resting his chin atop her head. "Accept it for now, Hinata. And when   
we're older, and we've both become shinobi, then we can see each other again. We can train   
together, ask hokage to put us on the same teams, and you're father won't be able to say   
anything about it. Alright?" 

He felt her nod reluctantly, smiled sadly once more, and continued to hold her as close as he could.   
He would_ miss_ his best friend dearly, but if Hiashi was gonna be an ass about things, he would   
accept it for now and do the best he could to make sure he would be able to see her again, in   
the future. 

"It won't be forever. He can't make it forever. We'll see each other again, so for now, train hard   
and hold on. I promise, We'll get to train together and play together again someday." 

Oh, he shouldn't make promised, Mirra had warned him not to. What if he or she died between   
now and the time they became shinobi? His promise would be broken, and likely he'd be   
punished for it… 

But he promised anyway. 

"Ok? I promise." He repeated, shoving aside his thoughts and concentrating on comforting his   
friend. 

  
"Ok, Naruto-kun. I'll train hard, I promise. I'll… be ok." Hinata said reluctantly, though she felt   
better for having told him, rather than just disappearing on him and making him think she was   
too busy for him. And they _would_ see each other again, she thought. He'd promised.

  
Naruto nodded again and closed his eyes. 

_Yes, I'm glad she's as mature as she is… but by the Mother, I'm gonna miss seeing her._

Together, they waited, still holding each other as night fell, until Neji came to pick Hinata up.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

Thanks again everyone for reading, and I apologize (very much so!) for the delay in getting this   
chapter out. I planned on posting _last_ Sunday, and an annoying amount of things came up. 

Notes: Only main note is that Itachi and Sasuke's mother is called 'Itachi', according to my   
sources. Naruke pointed that out, and I acknowledge it. HOWEVER! I dislike having Itachi-kun's   
name being the same as his mothers, so I changed her name. I found writing about the mother   
and the son too confusing when their names were the same, and I dislike naming a child after a   
parent in general, unless the parent is dead. Don't ask why, I'm not sure. 

I will TRY to post chapter 6 this week. Unfortunately, the things that kept me busy the last two   
weeks are also occurring this week (my Aniki is getting married again, the baka. Two weeks   
after getting his divorce finalized. So he says. He's said it was finalized before in December,   
and it wasn't soooo.) 

Anyway, you lovely people don't need to be burdened with my frustration. 

I want to know, what do you think I should write about next? The Uchiha slaughter, or something   
else? I plan on writing a few 'side stories,' including a belated Valentines Day one. Also, as   
side stories, they might not match up exactly with the time line. For example, the Valentines   
Day special takes place on LAST year's valentines day, when Itachi was six and still in school. 

Eh, as the timeline goes, Itachi graduated in February. Please over look this. 

Thanks again for reading my story. Feel free to flame me, as long as you're constructive about it.   
Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see in the story (no, it will NOT be Naru/Sasu.   
Well… not reciprocated anyway). Also, suggest title changes for the chapters if you like =)   
I'm horrid with naming things. 

* hugs EVERYONE * 

You're all the best! 


	6. Chapter 6 Roses

** A Demons Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 6

  
Blood. 

Something was wrong. 

Very, very wrong. 

She stood in a field of roses that stretched as far as she could see - each flower in perfect bloom   
and shining darkly with the crimson liquid. The smell of roses and blood mixed in the air   
assaulting her senses, and she trembled violently with the effort to stay upright, when her   
body wanted very much to fall to its knees and rid itself of everything she had ever eaten. 

Shadows twisted at the corners of her vision, menacing figures that seemed to be people who   
were both human and animal, ranging from snakes to cats to wolves to spiders and other   
things she couldn't make out. She couldn't see them when she tried looking at them; she   
could only see them with her peripheral vision. 

She knew that the shadows didn't like her, and felt that a couple would have liked to kill her.   
She had no idea what they didn't try to do just that. Her mind shied violently away from   
trying further to comprehend the shadows and she fell to her knees, blood instantly   
soaking through the thin fabric of her nightgown. 

Warm blood. 

Hands clasped her mouth as she realized just how fresh the blood must be, to remain so warm.   
Several people must have been violently murdered here for there to be so much bright red   
blood. 

And yet… 

She saw no bodies. 

The lack of any bodies frightened her even more. She willed herself to be strong, to stand back   
up, and to not cry. Her body refused to obey, kneeling stubbornly in place as tears slid   
down her cheeks. 

A chill breeze ruffled her hair and dried her tears as they fell, and the flower in front of her   
began to glow. Slowly, the petals of that flower turned black - not black as though the   
flower had died and rotted, but as if the rose had simply been black to begin with. 

The breeze seemed to bring with it an eerie laughter and as she continued to watch the black   
rose petals fell off the flower, blown high into the air by the breeze. Her sight now directed   
upwards she trembled even more at what she saw. 

A malevolent pair of eyes - at least what she assumed were eyes - watched her from dark red   
sky. The eyes were darker shade of crimson that the blood soaking her clothes, but   
crimson nonetheless. Three black specks (that she thought looked like commas) seemed   
superimposed over each eye and were whirling about in a slow circle. 

Slow, heavy footsteps seemed to echo from the behind her. 

When she turned to look, the sound coming nearer with each passing second, all she saw was a   
small boy about her age, with limp black hair and empty black eyes. He looks like Naruto-kun  
_she thought,_ except for his hair and eye color.

She reminded herself that Naruto was an Uchiha now, and despite their promise to meet again   
someday and play she seriously doubted that he would want to play in a field of bloody roses. 

Still… 

"Naruto-kun?" she called out softly, hoping he would reply before the invisible person the   
footsteps belonged too decided to appear before her. 

Her thoughts on the boy's identity seemed to be correct. At the sound of the name he looked up,   
empty eyes focusing on her before taking on a strange gleam she thought was hope. 

"Hinata-chan?" 

At her nod he smiled sadly. "You're a strange girl Hinata-chan. I didn't think you'd want to   
come and play in a place like this. Can't you feel they want to kill you?" 

She forced herself to stand once more, hands becoming bloody as she used them to help push   
herself up. "I… didn't choose to come here Naruto-kun. I don't know where we are, why   
I'm here, but I'm scared. I know a lot of people had to have died, recently, for this place to   
be so… so…" 

She couldn't finish the sentence and started to make her way to Naruto. 

As she stumbled along her clothes developed little rips in them, as though invisible thorns were   
tearing them. She could feel something pricking at her arms and face and was unsurprised   
to find her own blood trickling along her skin. 

She shuddered at the unpleasant feeling. 

"Naruto… I'm scared." 

And his behavior wasn't making her feel the slightest bit better. He simply stood there, watching   
her, as though he was waiting for something to happen. 

Perhaps he had. As she watched him, a visible red chakra wrapped around Naruto and   
extended behind him, nine tendrils of energy that looked like tails. He still wore that sad smile,   
and suddenly he didn't have tails made of chakra, he had nine real tails waving gently   
behind him. She was close enough to him now that she could see the way the fur laid,   
coppery and white. 

Then he had pointed ears as well, coppery like the tails, and she knew deep down that they were   
a foxes ears. Then his smile showed pointy teeth, and he seemed like a totally different person. 

Within seconds a pony-sized fox with nine tails was standing where Naruto had been. 

She froze in place, staring at the fox with a sense of foreboding… 

And then the footsteps were THERE, resounding painfully around her.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hyuuga Hinata jerked awake with a suddenness that left her confused and disoriented, then stiffened as   
she realized she wasn't alone. Her father was towering over her, face set in the usual look of   
displeasure that he always wore when he looked at her. 

The footsteps she had heard in her dream must have been his. 

"You're awake, good. Get showered and dressed, then come to my study." Hiashi wasted no time in   
delivering his message and promptly left, leaving a staring and confused Hinata in his wake. Her   
dream had left her feeling uneasy, and she knew suddenly that whatever her father wanted to talk   
about couldn't possibly be good for her. 

Still, no one disobeyed Hyuuga Hiashi, not even his daughter, and in moments she was scrambling about   
the room to grab the clothes she would wear that day. 

She would ponder the rest of her dream later.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Pale early morning light streamed through the windows of Hiashi Hyuuga's private study, casting an   
angelic aura about his daughter. The girl stood in the middle of the utilitarian room, hands clasped   
before her and eyes downcast. 

He noted the slight tremble in her shoulders with a frown and repressed a sigh. Hinata's persistent   
timidity and lack of confidence was annoying beyond all measure, and he knew what he had to tell   
her would only make her worse. 

How had he ever produced such an un-Hyuuga like child? 

He shook the thought away before it could fully form. He did _not_ need to be thinking about such things   
at the moment; instead, he should be preparing for the tears he was sure would come soon. 

"Hinata. You have been training with me for three years now, and still you have little proficiency with the   
family taijutsu. Neji is branch member of the family, and already he far surpasses you. You are ill   
suited to be the heiress of the Hyuuga legacy." 

He paused for a moment and studied her. She was trembling more now, though anyone who didn't   
know her wouldn't have noticed. Still, that was all she was doing. She made no noise, and was   
not crying as he had expected. 

"Your honorable mother is pregnant once more, and as you are so unsuited to carry on the legacy of   
our ancient clan, we will be placing our faith in this child to make up for your failures." 

He paused, assessing her emotional state. She hadn't begun crying as he had expected; instead, she   
continued to stare at the floor mutely. Shrugging mentally he continued. 

"In a month the Uchiha clan's family competition will take place. There are a couple children within the   
Uchiha's that is your age, and several more only a year or two apart. You will be betrothed to   
one of those children. If a girl wins, you will be betrothed to whichever boy under the age of 10   
who did best. Understand?" 

Still no tears from the girl. 

Then, "Yes Father, I understand. I'm apologize for my unsuitability and will try harder not to embarrass   
the family, or my future husband." 

Something was wrong. Hinata was a quiet girl, one who tried to give her father whatever he wanted to   
hear to he would be pleased with her, but never like this. Her voice was emotionless, almost   
devoid of life… 

"Hinata…" 

"May I go train now Father?" 

Hiashi was taken aback, staring at her in surprise. Not that she knew, since her eyes were still   
downcast, but… 

"Yes." 

A small nod, and the girl most unsuited to be a Hyuuga exited the room, leaving her father stunned and   
unexpectadly worried.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"What's an interfamily competition?" Naruto asked, looking questioningly at Itachi as he used a kunai to   
deflect another shuriken that Itachi threw at his head. Their mother had mentioned the event over   
breakfast, but had not elaborated. He wondered if she expected him to know the answer on his own. 

"Just that," came Itachi's reply, along with three more shuriken. "Everyone in our clan gathers together   
once every two years, if missions allow, and we compete against one another to find out who   
strongest person in the clan is." 

"Every two years?" This time he caught the weapons aimed at him, and threw them back at Itachi. 

"Ah. The last competition ended right before you joined us. We're divided into categories, based on   
shinobi level or age; whichever applies best to the person involved. Since you're in school, you'll   
be placed with the genin, and anyone else attending school. Sasuke will be with the kids not   
attending school if he's well again by then, and I'll be in with the chuunin. Father and Mother will   
be competing as jounin. Everyone in our family are shinobi, so no one is left out." 

Itachi also caught the shuriken, and threw them back at Naruto, an exercise they'd been at for an hour   
already. 

"Bet Sasuke won't like that. Of course, I'm assuming he'll be better in two weeks, and having me in a   
category ahead of him will probably have him setting traps for me for a month," Naruto   
commented as he caught the projectiles. 

"Probably not. Doesn't help that his hair is _still_ pink after two years of trying to wash out whatever you   
put in his shampoo." Itachi smirked slightly. 

"I? I did nothing!" Naruto protested, looking perfectly innocent. "He obviously _likes_ pink hair!" 

"With red tips?" 

Naruto grinned at the sardonic tone in Itachi's voice and pocketed the shuriken. Long habit had   
established that after an hour of shuriken throwing, the two would switch to Naruto dodging various fire   
elemental jutsu that Itachi was working on, and then Itachi would help Naruto with his henge   
jutsu. 

After two years, he was _still_ having trouble keeping his tails hidden, those these days one was far more   
likely to show than all nine. 

"Also, those who win their division of the competition get to fight against the winner of the group   
stronger than him. So Sasuke may get fight you, you may get to fight me, and I may get to fight Father,   
or whoever wins." Itachi motioned for him to stop. "No jutsu practice today, I sense your yearly   
visitor is here." 

"Oh, really? Mirra-san is later than usual." Naruto hugged Itachi before trotting out of the room to meet   
his yearly visitor, and called over his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll win!" 

Itachi smiled to himself, before leaving to visit Sasuke. If his adoring brother were to have a hope of   
being able to compete against Naruto, Sasuke would need encouragement to make him feel   
better. 

The boy always managed to become ill at the oddest times.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

To Be Continued: 

I haven't slept all night, and suddenly several plot points clarified in my head. Yay for me! I'm slowly   
making the chapters a little longer, and adding the random things that suddenly come to me   
(Hinata's dream was _not_ planned; I dreamed it myself, and decided to put it in.) 

Feel free to suggest a title for this chapter, and every chapter from now on. I'm abysmal at naming   
things, and have given up trying. 

I'm taking submissions of names, ages, and abilities, if anyone wants to be written into the 'family   
competition.' There won't be too many people participating, but everyone who submits at least a   
name to me will get mentioned. 

I'm still working out the details of how the clan gets annihilated, as well as what happens to Naruto,   
Sasuke, and Itachi, but I think things are turning out well. 

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, preferably someone who also writes and posts fanfics, but mostly I   
need someone who will take the time to point out everything I do wrong, without fear of hurting   
my feelings. Email me if you're interested =) 

Thanks for reading minna! Please review ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7 Preludes

Author's Notes: The Interfamily Competition will take place in Chapter 9. If you want a   
character added, review or email in the next two weeks. Chapter 8 will be shorter than usual, and I'm   
trying to take my time with chapter 9 to make things approprietly exciting. I've decided on a beta   
reader, if she's still willing to put up with me. 

  
** A Demon's Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 7: Preludes 

The hall seemed eerily quiet as he made his way to his 'guest'. Had it not been for the faint sound his   
excellent hearing picked up, and the various familiar scents in the air, he could have easily believed   
that he was the only person in the Uchiha complex that day. Everyone was out at the moment,   
attending to whatever errands or training were in their schedules. 

He sniffed the air carefully and smiled. Itachi had been right - not that he had expected the older boy to   
be _wrong_, precisely. Itachi was right about most things. Naruto had simply expected her to keep   
her visit a secret, like she usually did - especially since she was a month late. 

Still, he looked forward to seeing her. 

He followed her 'scent' to find her, not in the least surprised in his ability to track her so easily. The   
strange spicy scent currently in the air was something unique to Mirra, though he guessed the scent   
might also be applicable identifier to others of his species, since his own scent seemed similar. 

He made a mental note to ask her sometime. 

Mirra's yearly visits were the only contact with his own people that he had, so he appreciated each and   
every one of her visits. She brought to him little pieces of Kitsune life - tiny slivers of the life he   
sometimes felt he should be living. He wanted to meet others of his kind; to run and play in the   
forest with people who could understand the wonder of such acts the way he did, to get real help   
with his small shape shifting abilities. He wanted to hear Kitsune gossip and learn Kitsune lore with   
other young kits. He wanted lots of things he couldn't have, living in a human village. 

Usually Naruto didn't mind the lack of other Kitsune to keep him company - he loved his family;   
parents that would train him to be a good shinobi, an older brother than treated him as an equal, and   
another brother that treated him as a beloved rival. He had Hinata to think about him, and in a   
mere month he'd meet the Uchiha's that he'd yet been introduced to. 

His life was good, and he had no reason to complain or want more, but - 

_No,_ he thought, shaking his head as he reached his rooms and slipped in quietly, _no 'buts' Naruto. Be   
grateful for what you have. You know how much worse your life could be, so stop dwelling   
on it! Focus on Mirra-san._

He paused at the entrance of his room and listened carefully to pick up Sasuke's breathing. With only a   
month until the interfamily competition he didn't want his brother to have a relapse of whatever had   
made him ill. After a few moments of listening he determined that Sasuke's breathing was fine, and   
that he was asleep. 

With a slight nod to himself he slid open the door and entered his room. A swift glance told him   
everything was where it should be, and had not been messed with in any way. Mirra hadn't played any   
pranks on him - yet. 

"Hello Mirra-san," he said, trying not to grin when he took a close look at the older Kitsune. _She…   
dyed her hair pink… and… black contacts? Hahaha! Wonder if she's trying to tell me   
something._

Other than the change in hair and eye color, Mirra looked exactly the same as she had a year ago;   
meaning she looked no older than twenty-two, and radiated power. The previous wealth she had   
displayed wasn't in evidence, as she was currently dressed as one of the Leaf's Chuunin. 

"Naruto-kun," she tilted her head in acknowledgement, then waved her hand. "Sit. I know I'm late, and   
I haven't come to cover what you should have learned in your books this past year." 

"You haven't?" _How curious,_ he thought. _She's never this direct._

She smiled at him and set a small satchel in front of her lap. "Indeed not. I've heard that you're to   
participate in the Uchiha's interfamily competition. What you weren't told is that whichever boy under   
the age of ten does best in the competition will have to marry your friend Hinata." 

Her continued bluntness was surprising, to say the least. Kitsune were almost never blunt; they usually   
found verbal sparing to be an interesting past time. Even if one of the Courts found the Uchiha's   
competition to be of some importance, to drop tradition and be so forthcoming with information   
was unusual. 

Wait. 

_Whichever boy under ten did best would marry Hinata? _

No! How could they do that to him! What is Sasuke or Itachi did better than him, or worse, one of the   
visiting Uchiha children that he hadn't met with yet? 

He almost said a much, before he noticed just how closely Mirra was watching him. 

She nodded when she saw she had his attention again. 

"Usually I would just test you on what you know, and leave you to your family's training schedule.   
However, I know that you still have trouble hiding your tail when using henge jutsu. I'll be in town for a   
month, to help you train. Not just your shinobi skills either, Naruto. If you want a chance at   
winning, you'll have to master some of your Kitsune abilities." 

She reached into the satchel and started pulling out various items; ink, brush, normal paper, origami   
paper, needles, knives, more needles, and… was those _poison bottles?_

He was beginning to feel a bit uneasy - which she noticed. 

"Stop worrying Naruto. The poison isn't for you to use." She smiled what he assumed was supposed to   
be a reassuring smile before continuing. 

"Your use of hedge type magic is pretty good, as evidenced by Sasuke's continued pink hair. For now,   
I'm going to make sure you have down our people's general gifts down, and I'll also be teaching   
you ju-fu. I'm sure you'll find it all quite useful in the competition." 

She grinned slightly, mischief glittering in her eyes. "You are going to work very, very hard with me   
here." 

"I'm sure I can handle it," he replied eagerly. She had never stayed to teach him before, and he found   
the prospect exciting. 

How he loved to learn!  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Two weeks later he was regretting the eagerness he had displayed; being subjected to Mirra-san's form   
of training was more tiring than he had expected. 

_Who knew origami could be so difficult?_

For the past two weeks he had been woken an hour earlier than usual; he would sit in his room, making   
countless little origami shapes until he had to go to school. After school he would have his usual   
practice sessions with Itachi, provided his brother wasn't out on a mission, and then Mirra had him   
doing more origami until dinner - unless his parents wanted to practice with him. Then he'd have   
dinner, and after dinner he would practice the basic Kitsune gifts. 

_I didn't know I was so bad at them; then again, I've had no one to compare myself to. At least   
she's being patient with me, even if she isn't taking things slowly._

This evening was slightly different from the usual - instead of doing origami in his room; he was sitting   
next to Mirra in the center of a clearing, in the middle of the woods. The evening light was fading   
quickly and would soon leave them sitting in moonlight. 

He welcomed the change of scenery and the hinted upon change in lessons. He held the usual amount of   
origami paper in his lap, and Mirra was carrying a small pot of ink and a brush. 

He smiled to himself and for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy the sounds and smells that abounded   
in this little clearing. He liked being able to hear the crickets and frogs so close by, the soft chirps   
of birds as they settled themselves down to sleep. 

He almost felt more at home _here_ than he did in his room. 

Mirra cleared her throat to catch his attention. 

"Up till now I've simply had you making origami figures. Don't doubt, some ju-fu require _only_ the   
proper origami folding technique; I'll tell you which ones tomorrow. Tonight, we work on the ju-fu that   
require ideograms to be painted onto the paper. These can be made in advance; some will activate   
when you throw them, some when you spit on them, and some by speaking certain words." 

She gave him a serious_ look _before continuing. "You can cause a lot of mischief with this knowledge   
Naruto, and you're being trusted not to cause to much. Now, let's start with the 'paper beast'   
technique. Fold an origami animal or your choice." He sighed, faintly disappointed, before starting.  
= = = = 

From her seat opposite the boy Mirra was forced to suppress a proud smile. Naruto was constantly   
exceeding the expectations she held for the young Kitsune, surprising her first with his great thirst   
for learning, and then again with his aptitude _at_ learning new things. 

Take origami folding for instance; he was deftly folding a small origami fox as though he had been doing   
so for years, rather than a mere two weeks. He had soaked up the basic Kitsune gifts with an ease   
that left her breathless, and quite certain that he'd be able to learn to use the abilities of all four   
Paths, rather than being limited to any one. 

He was able to take his kyuubi form with no trouble, and was equally proficient with his juko and koto   
forms as he was with the hitogata. The _only_ thing he had problem with so far was the sambuhenge   
form, and hiding his tails. 

All nine of them. 

Mentally she shook her head; after knowing this kit for fives years, she still had trouble believing that he   
had _nine tails_. She knew the sheer power the small boy possessed was part of the reason he   
learned so easily, but he also had a keen intellect and dedication. 

She was pleased that he was attending the Ninja Academy, even if he wasn't taking more than a couple   
of classes. Deep down she worried what might happen if Naruto ever ran out of new things to   
learn. The possibility that he could learn everything there _was_ to learn in this village was quite tangible. 

After that… would he leave to learn new things, or stay and just cause mischief here? 

"Mirra-san, I'm done!" 

Mirra jumped slightly as his call startled her out of her observations. He was holding the origami fox in   
the palm of his outstretched hand, offering his creation to her for judgment. 

She didn't take it. Instead, she simply smiled at Naruto. "Now, lay the origami animal next to you, and   
spit on it." 

When he just sat there staring at her, she laughed. "Trust me Naruto. I have yet to mislead you, put you   
in danger, or lie to you about something I'm trying to teach you. Now, I won't promise not to do   
any of those things in the future…" 

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage. "That is not-" 

Smiling slight she continued speaking, despite Naruto's sudden outburst. "…But if or when I do, I shall   
do so only to help you learn." 

Mirra folded her hands delicately on her lap and studied Naruto's changing expressions. The boy was   
really to open; he wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak, every emotion he had plainly visible   
upon his face. 

"Oh." he said softly, five minutes after Mirra had stopped speaking. Then he laid the little origami fox   
down beside him and spit on it like she had instructed.   
= = = = 

In the space of breath, the remaining evening light seemed to gather next to Naruto, encasing his little   
origami fox in strands of pale orange and lavender light. Before he realized what had happened, a   
life sized paper fox sat calmly beside him, head tilted at an angle as though it was watching him. 

_…Oh. That was… different._

He could feel… _something,_ which connected him to the origami fox. After a moment he realized it was   
connected to his chakra, and he felt a bit silly for not recognizing the fact right away. 

"Very good, Naruto." 

He jumped slightly and focused his attention on Mirra-san again. He felt a little disturbed when he saw   
the paper fox turn to watch Mirra-san as well. 

"Mirra-san, how do I make the fox go away? Or control it…" Naruto asked, as he tried to keep his   
attention on his mentor. 

"Any paper beast you make will disappear after so much time passes, or if you picture the beast   
disappearing it _will_. But once the beast is gone, that's it; you'll have to create a new one if you want to   
use it again." 

She paused a moment and pulled a bottle from her belt pouch and tossed it to him. "To control it, just   
imagine it doing whatever you want it to do. Now, since it's getting so dark out, let's work on the   
lantern technique. But, after that you go to bed." 

"Yes Mirra-san."  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_ He stood alone, lost somewhere in a mist so thick he couldn't see. He would have called out,   
hoping for an answer, except for what he could hear. _

He heard only the sounds of his own breathing, his own heartbeat, and as he paced around a bit,   
his own footsteps. 

Nothing altered the eerie grey-white of the mist even a bit. 

After pacing about for what seemed an eternity he began walking. Unable to see, he had no   
destination, only a vague hope that if he kept moving long enough, the mist would disappear. 

Or he'd run into someone else. 

"I'm sorry." 

The voice echoed around him, full of sadness and regret. Female, he knew instinctively, but the   
age was indeterminate. Just sad… very, very sad. 

"I don't want to cause you pain. I'm sorry." 

"For what!" he called out, voice tinged with desperation as he knew, without a doubt, that   
something bad would soon happen. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

He was getting annoyed with the voice, constantly repeating the same thing over and over again. 

"What are you sorry for?" he called out again, hoping to pinpoint the voice. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What do you mean!"  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Sasuke, wake up!" 

Uchiha Sasuke was jerked abruptly out his disturbing dream by the insistent voice of his little brother,   
Naruto. The smaller boy knelt beside him, a worried expression on his face. 

"You kept calling out, 'what do you mean!' and I poked you in the side but you didn't respond," his   
brother said, almost babbling, and Sasuke suddenly felt sorry for his brother. In all the time Naruto   
had been a part of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke had never before had a nightmare, or yelled out in his   
sleep, and since Naruto's room was right next to Sasuke's… 

"Sorry, Naruto. I had an uncharacteristically bad dream, and I apologize for worrying you." Sasuke   
said, as he reached up to ruffle Naruto's hair. 

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile, before getting glomped by Naruto. 

"I'm so glad!" the smaller boy exclaimed. "Since you never have bad dreams, I thought something really   
bad had happened to you!" 

Then Naruto straightened and grinned, "but if you don't get up now, something really bad will happen   
to you! You won't get any breakfast!" 

Satisfied that his brotherly duties were done - since his brother was ok - Naruto bounded out of the   
room to go make an attempt on Sasuke's portion of breakfast. 

With a soft laugh Sasuke got out of bed and set about getting dressed. An easy enough task, since he   
wore basically the same thing every day; white shorts and a blue shirt, with his family's fan on the   
back. His mother encouraged his continued wearing of this basic outfit, convinced that Sasuke   
would 'fit in' more if he did. 

_ Of course she'd say something like that. Naruto is already in school, and Aniki is a Chuunin. I'm   
the only one in the clan that isn't special. _

I don't think Father will allow me into the family competition. Last time I lost badly, and this   
year? I'm not much stronger than I was before… I practice and practice, but I never seem   
to be able to catch up to Naruto or Aniki. Age is no excuse, since Naruto does so well. 

I don't want to shame the clan. 

Do other kids have to worry about things like this? I know the Hyuuga's probably do, but their   
clan is no more 'normal' than ours. We're both prestigious… 

I just wanna be a normal kid for once… 

Once he was finished dressing he turned to study himself in the mirror, and froze. His hair was black.   
Black! The bubble gum pink was finally gone! 

Had he been any less ecstatic he would have wondered how the pink was gone, when he knew he had   
gone to sleep with pink hair. As it was, he was simply happy with the change, and bounded out of   
his room to go to the dining room. 

Breakfast seemed more appealing now than it had earlier.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Explanations for Naruto's various forms: 

kyubi - fox form. the average kitsune indistinguishable from normal red fox. A few kitsune, like Naruto,   
look like a gray fox 

hitogata - the Kitsune's Homid (human) form. There is no way of telling a kitsune in this form apart from   
normal humams. (I haven't decided whether or not the Hyuuga's byakugen will be able to tell the   
difference.) 

koto - a kitsune in this form is a couple of inches shorter than when in their human form. The head   
becomes that of a fox, though the eyes possess obvious intelligence. The body is covered in fur, and the   
Kitsune's tails show. 

juko - basically a wolf sized fox. Kitsune in this form usually possess a great amount of 'manual'   
dexterity with his mouth. Many kitsune know how to fight with daggers using their jaws in this form. 

sambuhenge - a cross between the hitogata and koto form; body mass remains the same as their human   
form, but ears point upward, eyes become thin and slanted, nose lengthens, and whiskers sprout.   
As this is my story, I'll have Naruto's ears actually become fox ears. 

  
Thank you for reading this chapter of A Demon's Kindness. Openings are still available to people who want characters added to the Uchiha competition, and if you've used those characters in your own stories then please tell me which story and i'll reference to it. Please include personalities as well as abilities for new characters, unless you don't mind me making them up. I don't want to disappoint someone by making their character cheerful when they thought the person would be morrose or angry, etc. 

To those who have already submitted characters, I thank you for doing so. If you were logged in when you reviewed and have your email in your profile, I will email chapter 9 to you before I post it, so you can comment on how I portrayed the characters you offered me. 

Thanks again for reading. Constructive criticism, or reviews in general, are welcome and very much appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8 Daily Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do not own Hina-chan. All other characters are originals   
submitted by various readers, who will listed at the end. 

Author Note: 

I apologize for how long this chapter took to get out, and for any errors found. My beta reader,   
DarkAngstScary, has done a wonderful job and is monumentally helpful, and I also tender   
my apologies to her for being so slow at posting and responding to her emails. Chapter   
nine will not be posted for at least another week, maybe longer. I want that chapter to be   
as good as possible, and quite frankly, I don't feel like writing anything at the moment. 

Any suggestions will be listened to, as will requests. Flames will be ignored. 

** A Demon's Kindness **

By: CrystalinElf 

Chapter 8 

A light seemed to have gone out in the Hyuuga Household. 

The young heiress to the great clan had stopped smiling - an understandable reaction to the   
sudden announcement of her upcoming engagement. She didn't want to be engaged in the   
first place. All boys, with the exception of Naruto, were frightening entities that usually   
teased and tormented her whenever her father wasn't about. 

And with the odds in favor of her betrothed being a complete stranger staggeringly high, Hyuuga   
Hinata certainly didn't feel as though she had much to smile about. 

In a way, she felt as though the fate of her entire clan had been placed on her small shoulders;   
her father had made it abundantly clear that once she was married (and he was going to   
marry her off whether she liked it or not) she would be going to the Uchiha's to live, and   
take on the Uchiha name. Even if she weren't forced to get married until she was older,   
she would still be leaving behind her family, her home, and her life. 

And her currently unborn sibling would take Hinata's place as heir. 

Oh, there was still some hope. Naruto would be in this competition as well, and she was   
confidant he would do well. Naruto was _good_, after all. A good fighter, and he had been a   
good friend the last time she saw him. 

But how far apart in age was her father thinking of engaging her to? Would he accept an older   
Uchiha, maybe someone years older than her, as her husband? Probably not, but still- 

There were plenty of boys just a _few_ years older than her - one of them was Uchiha Itachi,   
Naruto's adored older brother. She knew he would do well, perhaps even win his division.   
And if he did, he would become a likely candidate for her husband. 

She refused to hope that Naruto would be the one chosen for her. 

She also refused, in her own way, to give her father the satisfaction of knowing how much the   
upcoming Uchiha fight bothered her. Though she no longer smiled, she went about her   
day-to-day routine as though nothing were wrong. She ate, slept and trained just as she   
always did without any hint of discontent, and when her family started to insist she learn   
new household and 'womanly' skills she did so with no complaint. 

Still, without her gentle smile, nothing really seemed the same in the Hyuuga home.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"One, Two. One, Two. One, Two." 

Her hands hurt, and were bleeding. 

Her body trembled with exhaustion. 

Still, with a stubbornness that surprised even her, Hyuuga Hinata refused to quit training. The   
wooden post before her was smeared with blood - her blood. Bloody prints showed   
where she had struck it so many times with the palm of her hands, in the open handed style   
of her family. 

She'd been out here for hours, practicing long before the sun had risen. Doing so at this time   
was the only way she went mostly undisturbed by the rest of her family, who suddenly   
seemed intent on making sure she learned more domestic skills. She firmly ignored their   
reminders to smile and look happy, and instead went about with a mask of indifference.   
Even when some aunt or uncle she barely knew would drag her off to learn more about   
sewing or plants or cooking - she still refused to smile, just as much as she refused to show   
her discontent with her current situation. 

She did feel an unusual bitter satisfaction when her father seemed unsure of how to deal with her   
- which resulted in _him_ not dealing with her at all. Everything that was being crammed into   
her young mind came at the hands of other relatives, which was bearable. 

Mostly. 

White-eyes narrowed a fraction as she felt her frustration building once more. She hit the pole   
with more force than she intended, and flinched when the wood fractured around her hand.   
When her hand began to hurt she realized that she now had several _large_ splinters of   
wood in it. 

"Ouch," she murmured under her breath as tears gathered in her eyes. She was going to get a   
lecture for this - she just knew it. She was _always_ lectured when she accidentally hurt   
herself, however infrequent that was. 

Unless… 

Unless no one knew she was hurt like this. She _could_ take care of the splinters herself. It'd only   
take a bit more effort than she was used to, but why not try? She already knew how to   
take care of such small things - she had simply been going to the family doctor to do it so   
she could get a little bit of non-patronizing attention… 

If she always relied on others, to treat her wounds or do any of the other countless small things   
that were usually done for her, she'd never been a good shinobi. And being a good shinobi   
was _importan_t to her. 

She'd made a promise, after all.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"No! Yukino, give me back my kunai! That one's my favorite!" 

The young female voice rang clearly and loudly amongst the corridors of the Uchiha's main   
living complex, livening up the somber attitude the place usually possessed. 

Naruto looked up as his door slammed shut, and he looked curiously toward his brother as the   
slightly older boy rushed into the room. 

"Yukino playing tricks on her sister again?" He asked quietly, smirking internally as Sasuke   
hurried over to him, and flopped down on a cushion beside his little brother. 

"No tricks; Yukino only borrowed some of Kina's weapons." Sasuke sighed. "She hates   
sharing weapons more than she hates losing in practice. As you can hear." 

"You don't like to share or lose either, onii-chan." Naruto pointed out, even though he agreed   
with the assessment. Kina didn't like to share any of her possessions with her twin sister,   
even though they were really close. As Yukino's twin sister, Kina was the only person in   
the clan, (besides Naruto, who seemed to _smell_ what other people felt), that ever knew   
what Yukino was thinking or feeling. And he certainly wasn't going to pry into anything the   
girl felt. Girls were to weird to mess with on a regular basis. 

"I don't like losing, but I always share my things with you," Sasuke stated calmly. "Still, couldn't   
Kina be quieter about her protests? She does share everything else with her sister, why not   
her weapons?" 

"Never question a girl's right to protest things loudly, onii-chan. They'll hit you, then tell   
everyone you're being mean to them. And don't bother trying to understand why   
something is important to them. It's impossible to understand." Naruto replied, smiling slightly. 

A loud crash made both turn their heads to stare at the wall, wondering just _what_ Kina was   
doing to try and get her weapons back. The two were sharing Sasuke's room for the   
duration of their stay at the main House. Sasuke hoped they weren't destroying his room   
too much… he had decorated it to match Itachi's room as much as possible. 

Which didn't mean much, considering Itachi had only the bare necessities in his room, but the   
principle was the same. Several more crashes resounded from his room and he sighed. 

"They're hopeless," he muttered. 

Naruto nodded his agreement, and then went back to folding origami lanterns. He was   
determined to use the family competition as a chance to pull a couple of pranks, and the   
lanterns would be perfect for that. He knew he wouldn't really scare anyone, but even the   
Sharingan users would have a hard time duplicating his Ju-Fu. 

And he still had a week left to perfect some of his techniques by using them as pranks. 

Ah, the joys of having family! 

"At least Hikaru and Sanosuke don't fight the way those two do," Naruto said. 

"Yeah. I think they're being different sexes helps some." Sasuke said, tipping his head to the   
side contemplatively like Naruto often did. "They don't have to share no where near as   
many things as Kina and Yukino do." 

"True," Naruto agreed, then lapsed back into silence. Working on the lanterns was relaxing…   
perhaps he should teach Sasuke how to do this some time. After the competition of course. 

"What's Itachi-nii up to?" Sasuke asked a few minutes later, after deciding he didn't like the   
quiet that followed the end of Kina and Yukino's fight. 

"Hm? Oh, spying." 

"Spying?" 

"Hai." 

"On who?" 

"Probably Sanosuke. They're the same age, and out of the chuunin, the one closest to him in skill." 

"Nobody is as good as Onii-chan." 

"I said closest, not as good as." 

"So long as you understand that." 

"Of course. Itachi is the best." 

"Glad you understand." 

They stopped and looked at each other silently for a few moments. Then Sasuke picked up a   
stray scroll from Naruto's table, and Naruto went back to making his origami lanterns,   
both comfortable with the companionable silence.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hinata-sama, there you are." 

A displeased voice echoed forbiddingly behind her, and Hinata sighed. She really didn't want to   
have to deal with any of her relatives at the moment, least of all _this_ aunt. Hyuuga Touko   
was a soft-spoken woman, when she was happy. At the moment, the woman sounded   
anything but happy. Which wasn't really surprising; Touko was never seemed happy with   
Hinata. _She acts just like Father, which makes her extra scary. _

"Hinata-sama, it is extremely rude not to look at someone when they are addressing you." 

She cringed inwardly and obeyed the implied order. Turned swiftly, she clasped her hands   
before her and tried to look solemn. 

"How can I help you, Touko-san?" _Why can't I act like a normal kid, or at least speak   
like a normal kid? I hate having to be so polite to an adult that obviously doesn't   
like me. I never did anything to make her not like me…_

Emotionless white eyes offset the _very_ annoyed expression on Touko's face. "Hinata-sama, you   
are late for your etiquette lesson. I suggest you hurry to it, as you obviously need such lessons." 

Hinata stiffened imperceptibly and inclined her head slightly. "Of course, Touko-san. Thank you   
for reminding me." 

With commendable dignity Hinata turned and continued on her way down the halls of the   
Hyuuga complex, holding fast to her under developed patience. Aunt Touko…_ so   
annoying! The adults here are awful… I hope Naruto doesn't have to put up with   
people like this. _

But with the interest the Hokage shows in him, he must be in a place he likes. Right?   
Hokage-sama wouldn't put Naruto in a place where he couldn't be happy. 

She held tightly to that thought as she entered the austere room where most of her lessons were   
held and quietly took her seat. _Naruto must be happy with the Uchiha's. _

That thought, which now cast her impending marriage in a sudden and different light, carried her   
through the rest of the day.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"You're gonna lose." 

An hour ago, Kina and Yukino had descended upon the two youngest male Uchiha's,   
demanding information about the training they had received. Or rather, Kina had   
demanded, and Yukino was just there. Since the four were so close in age, Kina had   
decided that they were immortal rivals, something she had declared earlier over breakfast.   
(Which had provoked the usually silent Shizuru to say that she sounded like 'Gai', though   
no one but him knew who this 'Gai' person was.) 

"I won't! Itachi-nii has been training with me." 

Not that Sasuke or Naruto had actually paid attention to her; to them, they were each other's   
rivals, and no girl could take that position with them - which was why Kina was now in   
their room, insisting that Sasuke was going to lose to her in a week. 

"You will!" 

"I won't!" 

"You will!" 

"I Won't! You'll lose! And then I'll fight Naruto, cause he'll win too!" 

"He won't! Yukino will win!" 

"Naruto!" 

"Yukino!" 

"Naruto!" 

Naruto looked over at Yukino as Yukino looked over at him. "Does it really matter so much?"   
He asked her softly. "Either way, whoever wins will lose to Itachi-nii." 

"At least they're confident in our abilities," she replied calmly. "Earlier she insisted that she'd   
win, and beat everyone competing as genins. She never mentioned going further than that,   
so I think she knows her limits. She's so like Sasuke's, so I think that's what started this debate." 

"Yukino!" 

"Naruto!" 

"Yukino!" 

"Naruto!" 

"Yukino!" 

_ "Let's make pancakes! Pancakes, pancakes; have nice brown coats like foxes do. When   
they're brown is when they taste great. Does that mean a fox is tasty too?" _

The melodic signing voice that floated into the room made Kina and Sasuke stop arguing; as   
one they turned to look confusedly at the door. Yukino and Naruto had sensed the girl's   
presence long before her song had reached them, and had already turned to face the door.   
As they watched, the door to Naruto's room vanished, and the person singing the song   
entered - carrying a large tray with four plates of pancakes. 

Kina and Sasuke stopped fighting immediately, and simply turned as one to stare in disbelief as   
a young woman with extremely short black hair walked into the room. 

"Hello, Hina-chan." Naruto said with a smile, "Why don't you come in?" 

Yukino leaned closer to Naruto and whispered, "shouldn't she be Hina-san? She is older than us…" 

"-chan is enough for her," he whispered back. "If you don't use 'chan' she'll think we're upset   
with her." 

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I've brought you all some pancakes for lunch." Hina smiled sweetly at   
them and walked forward, the tray of pancakes held out. 

"The door…" Sasuke murmured as he stared at Hina. 

Kina remained speechless. Her mouth hung open, and the shock had turned her light purple   
eyes to a darker grape color. 

Hina giggled, and once Naruto cleared a spot for it on his table, set the tray down. 

"Now, eat up or you'll be sad," Hina declared, before turning and skipping out of the room. 

_ "Yellow chick, yellow chick, why do you turn white? Does all your fluffy fur disappear   
into the night? It's all so strange, it's all so strange." _

"Another weird song…" Kina murmured, still dazed. 

"So that's Uchiha Hina." Yukino commented, tugging absently at her hair (which, Naruto   
noticed for the first time, wasn't black at all. She and Kina both had really dark blue hair,   
which only looked black if you didn't pay attention.) "Well she's certainly… _interesting." _

"I heard she isn't participating next week," Sasuke said, picking up a plate of pancakes. 

"She's not," Naruto confirmed. "She's going to be the referee, so she isn't allowed to fight. Not   
that she would _want_ to. Hina's a little unusual. She's better than anyone else in our family   
in _everything_. Literally. Except for one small detail." 

"What's that?" Kina asked, leaning forward a little. 

"She's incapable of thinking of people as being 'bad'. She can't hurt anyone, or do missions as   
a shinobi, because to her it's mean. She thinks that everyone is good." 

"Everyone? And how do you know?" Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded. "Everyone. And I know because I overheard her parents complaining about   
her yesterday. They said she blurred the line between 'simply innocent and innocent   
simpleton.'" 

"Interesting," Yukino murmured. 

"Yeah. So, she doesn't participate, and she'll never be a shinobi. Everyone stills loves her   
though," Naruto said, and handed Yukino and Kina their pancakes. 

"Interesting."   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Itachi was amused. 

Like Naruto had thought, he was spying. 

He was hidden in a tree that overlooked the family's main training ground. This place was in the   
center of the Uchiha complex and surrounded by trees, so the site of others practicing   
didn't bother anyone - and everyone had equal access to it. He had spent the past hour   
observing his main opponents in the chuunin section of the family competition. 

There were four people for him to fight directly, five if he counted the genin that would be   
allowed to test his or her skills against his. Of his fellow chuunin, Sanosuke seemed to be   
the person he needed to watch out for. 

Shizuru and Aya (two of the older children, at fourteen and twelve years old, respectively, and   
without any siblings) seemed to be the best at knowing how to properly use their team to   
accomplish a mission, as well as just knowing when to quit. Still, he wasn't worried about   
them - he knew all of those things as well, and was confident of his abilities. Their range of   
skills was also appeared to be smaller than his own. 

Hikaru and Sanosuke though… The chuunin were twins, which wasn't all that unusual (though   
their bright green eyes _were_). The girl was quiet, but had a strong determination to win.   
Her aptitude with teamwork and her above average intelligence was what had allowed her   
to pass the chuunin exam. _She's somewhat like Naruto, he thought, but my brother is   
better. So is hers, and she knows it. _

Sanosuke was a bit different, and someone he would need to watch for. He wasn't as smart as   
his sister, but he tended to think things through a bit more thoroughly than Hikaru. He also   
had a decent range of skills, all based around his samurai sword - including one that stole   
his opponent's chakra for his own use. _ Which he'll need, since he has less stamina than   
most people in our wondrous family. _

He was certain he'd be facing of against Sanosuke in the competition - his only real concern   
was_ when_ he'd be facing Sanosuke. At the beginning would be better for Itachi - near the   
end would be better for Sanosuke. 

_ I really need to learn how to use a sword, so I can use that chakra stealing technique of   
his. That's certainly a useful ability, especially since the Sharingan takes so much   
energy. Hmm…_

"Enough!" = = = = = = = 

"Enough!" Hikaru threw her hands up in the air, as her eyes went from red to a vivid green. "I   
need a break." 

She moved off to the side of the training ground that was covered in a nice amount of shade and   
slumped to the ground. "The Sharingan certainly takes more out of me that I expected." 

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the cool feeling that seeped into her from   
the ground. 

"Are you alright, Hikaru-san?" 

Hikaru opened her eyes again and smiled slightly at the polite inquiry. "I'm fine Aya. Just a bit   
tired. I haven't had use of the Sharingan as long of my brother." 

Aya nodded, as though she had expected the answer, then sat down beside the younger   
Uchiha. "You are good, even if you are not as good as Sanosuke-san." 

"Everyone in our family is _good, _" Hikaru said quietly, turning her attention back toward her   
brother. Shizuru had joined him in the center of the training area, and the two were now   
working on their swordsmanship. 

"You feel being good isn't really enough," Aya commented, after they had watched the boys for   
a few moments. Neither was really interested in the use of swords, and found ignoring the   
boys' practice an easy feat. 

Hikaru sighed and closed her eyes again. "How can 'good' be enough? Especially if you   
compare any of us with Yuta, Taiide, or Hina?" 

"Really? Yuta is a Jounin, but she's also seventeen. Taiide is still a genin, and Hina isn't even a   
shinobi," Aya said, glancing up at the trees above her. 

"Yuta became a jounin when she was fifteen. Taiide just has bad luck when it comes to taking   
the chuunin exam… and Hina… well, Hina is Hina I guess." She sighed again, then peeked   
at Aya. "You don't mind being labeled as 'good' when everyone around you is 'good'? 

"Of course not," Aya replied with a smile. "I didn't become a shinobi because nearly everyone   
in our family is, so I don't compare myself with the other members of our family. My health   
was very poor when I was little, so I became a shinobi in hopes of overcoming my weak   
body. Now, I compare the me I am now to the me I was yesterday. If I've improved any   
I'm happy. If not, I try harder to become a better me." 

"That's… a bit confusing," Hikaru admitted, giving Aya a puzzled look. 

"Then perhaps you'll understand once you're older," Aya smiled serenely, and then stood back   
up. "Isn't it lunch time now Hikaru-san? Why don't we go see what Hina-chan has made   
for us today." 

Hikaru stood and thought for a moment before agreeing. "Aya, shouldn't we ask those two to   
come with us?" 

Aya continued to smile as she shook her head, "No, let them have the leftovers." 

"If Hina is cooking, there won't _be_ leftovers. She'll make extra just for whoever missed the   
initial meal." Hikaru commented. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Still…" 

"Yeah."   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"This town is so warm…" Uchiha Taiide murmured softly, glancing over at her older sister. 

"Indeed, this place is very warm," agreed her sister, Yuta. "As to be expected, since this is the   
fire country." 

"Smartass." Taiide tried to glare at her sister, but couldn't and instead started to giggle. 

"And you love me for it." Yuta said. "Anyway, things would be better if you changed how you   
dress." 

Taiide sighed, and offered a slight smile. "You only say that because you like netted clothing." 

She studied her sister's form carefully. Yuta was wearing the typical Jounin vest, but her shirt   
was made of a thin-netted material. _Doesn't leave much to the imagination, but then, if   
anyone harassed her she could probably kill them Not that she would, but… as a   
jounin, she could. _ Today, Yuta wore tan pants, and had her head protector tied around   
her left forearm. 

Taiide adored her sister. Yuta was everything a shinobi should be; calm, collected, intelligent,   
strong, and downright _cool_, no pun intended. The two were closer to each other than   
either were to their parents, and were quite comfortable keeping things that way. 

They were children of Konoha, raised in the Water Country. Neither had visited their home   
village more than a handful of times and didn't really feel at home now that they were back.   
How could they, when their parents had dragged them all over another country, never   
staying in a single village for more than a few days? 

"I want to go back," Taiide murmured. "I don't like this overly warm country, no matter that it's   
supposed to be our home. Being among so many fire users is a bit unnerving." 

"I want to go back as well, but this_ is_ our home, and where we belong. And besides, do you   
really want to miss this competition? I have the feeling that something interesting will occur." 

Yuta placed an arm around her little sister and hugged her close. She was no more comfortable   
here than Taiide was, but she was_ glad _to be here, for a variety of reasons. For one, she   
liked meeting the other young members of the Clan, and was glad to have her sister   
interacting with those youngsters. Being around people at or near her own age was good   
for Taiide, an experience her sister had rarely been indulged in before. 

Being around people_ younger _than her was even better, because it gave Taiide an opportunity   
to be a role model for someone else. 

"Don't worry little sister, I'm sure you'll get used to this place. We're going to be here for   
awhile, after all, since this is where we'll be living from now on." 

Taiide smiled slightly and hugged Yuta back. "Yeah… I guess you're right. All we both need is   
time." 

Both lapsed into silence and returned to looking at the small waterfall that lay before them,   
enjoying the cooling mist that sprayed them. With something like _this_ here, things felt much   
more like the country they called 'home.'   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The setting sun cast a myriad of interesting shadows on the floor of the forest about the little fox,   
and it chased playfully one lengthening shadow after another. The cooling air about him   
seemed so full of interesting smells, showing him just how _alive_ the world about him was.   
It filled him with a joy, deep inside and in a place that even learning new ju-fu and jutsu   
never touched. 

Here, he could be just a little fox, among many other little foxes that liked to play in the twilight   
that came before true darkness fell, and no one would think anything about it. Except   
maybe Itachi-nii, but Itachi-nii wasn't here at the moment. He was away for the night,   
doing some sort of mission with his team. And until the competition finished, Hokage had   
promised that this would be his last mission. 

After all, even Itachi needed to train. 

He wondered idly if he should be training at the moment, instead of just playing. But Mirra-san   
had disappeared somewhere, saying she felt the presence of another kitsune, and   
presumably wouldn't be back for a while. 

_ I'll play. All work and no play make Naruto a dull kitsune. _

He grinned as a squirrel crossed his path and gave chase after it. As the small thing declined to   
run up a tree, he knew it wanted to play with _him _as much as he wanted to play with_ it_. He   
laughed mentally, thrilled. 

He chased after the squirrel for a while and delighted in the activity. The squirrel _just_ wanted to   
play. No strings were attached to the fun, no sense of this being training for some greater   
purpose or competition. They were just two simple animals, having fun… 

But eventually, that had to come to an end, and when it did Naruto found himself alone in a   
small moonlit glade. The grass and flowers completely hid him, but wouldn't once he   
resumed his human shape. 

_ Oh, how cliched. A Moonlit glade, and me all alone. Wonder where the mystical maiden is? _

Seconds later Naruto stood up straight and stretched his arms as far above his head as he   
could. He closed his eyes, and tilted his head upward to face the moon. Had he stepped   
out of the moonlight he could have hidden himself from anyone seeing him (and he would   
have been practicing yet another of the kitsune arts), but for once he just wanted to enjoy   
the soft feeling given off by the moonbeams. 

He should have paid more attention to his surroundings. - 

He yelped as pain blossomed in a very _sensitive_ place and dropped down to the ground before   
any more pain could be administered there. 

"Wha…" 

Soft laughter filled the glade and Naruto grimaced. 

_ So, the mystical maiden likes hurting me? Not so cliché. _

"Sorry Naruto-kun, sorry!" 

A small girl, approximately his own age, now stood before him. Dressed in the typical Uchiha   
white and blue, and grinning with all the mischief of a young cat, was one of his many   
cousins. After a quick examination he decided she must be Mujou-chan. She was one of   
the few Uchiha children with blue eyes, and since she was _alone_ (and didn't smell like   
either one), she couldn't be Kina or Yukino. 

"Mujou-chan, that was mean." 

He kept his tone sulky, and looked at her with large black eyes that shimmered with unshed   
tears. Even though her name meant 'ruthless' she was still a very kind girl, albeit a bit more   
competitive than any other girl he knew, which included Kina-chan. 

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't think you'd be hurt…" 

Then she leaned close. _Very_ close. 

"But… are those tails real?" 

He froze for an instant and stared at her, feeling like Yuta had used a body-binding jutsu on him. "Uhh…" 

"Ne! Are they? Ne, ne, ne!" 

With each progressive 'ne' she leaned closer and closer to Naruto, until- 

"Eeep!" 

She fell forward and landed on with a loud 'thudding' noise. 

He took the opportunity her slight fall provided to hide his tails again, mentally cursing at himself   
for forgetting to put them away when he had shifted back to human form. _Idiot. Never   
forget that! _

"You're even meaner now, Mujou-chan, making me lose my jutsu like that…" he complained,   
as he fished a small smoke bomb out of his pocket and dropped it. 

Hopefully… 

"Ehhh???" 

He repressed a grin as she slipped her arms around his waist and patted at his lower back and butt. 

"But I was sure…" 

She pulled forward again while biting her lip. "Sorry Naruto-kun… I thought they were real." 

He nodded, and looked at her with every bit of understanding he could muster. "That's ok, I   
understand. But can you back off now, so I can go home and to bed?" 

She blushed and her eyebrow twitched a bit. Good, let her get a bit angry. The more emotional   
she was, the easier it would be to convince her that his tails really were just a new jutsu he   
was practicing. Only Itachi-nii needed to know that his tails were real, and Naruto knew   
Itachi would never tell_ anyone. _

"Alright. Let's go home." 

Mujou stood first and offered him a hand, which he took. With a single wistful glance around the   
glade, which he mentally dubbed as 'his', he turned and followed her out of the forest, and   
back home. 

Had he looked back a second time, he would have seen a small artic fox watching his   
interaction with his 'cousin'.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Ok, so I'll now I'll list the characters. 

Hina-chan: Actually, Hina-chan is Asahi Hinata from the CLAMP manga 'Suki'. I like her, but   
she is sooo hard to write about. 

Taiide: Lagrange. Taiide was THE best described character anyone put forth, bar none. 

Aya: Fluffy-kins. Not much was submitted about Aya besides her skill with weapons, so I   
based her off of another CLAMP character. She's one of my favorite characters, maybe   
because she's so much more mature than everyone else. 

Shizuru: Naruke. Shizuru is basically an older version of Sasuke, especially in his abilities. He   
does have _one_ skill Sasuke doesn't, which you'll see in chapter nine. He had another,   
which I dropped as a kitsune-only skill. 

Mujou: DragonPrincess. The scene where Mujou sneaks up on Naruto and pulls his tails was   
suggested by DragonPrincess, and I like it enough to write it in. In the pilot manga, even   
when Naruto was twelve, he _still _had trouble hiding his tails when he used the henge   
techniques. I made her younger than she originally was, but I think she'll still give a good   
accounting for herself in the upcoming fight. 

Hikaru: Hikaru-chan. Hikaru had her personality described pretty well, and all in all she   
reminded me of Hikaru from the Magic Knight Rayearth series, minus the red hair. 

Sanosuke: cpotaylor. Almost everyone wanted a 'special' eye color, and Sanosuke was no   
different. That's why he has a twin sister; making Hikaru his twin balanced out his skills a   
bit, and helped make black the normal Uchiha eye color. Of various people's skills,   
Sanoske's were the most unique. He's focused solely on his sword skills, and is lacking   
the normal Uchiha fire skills to make up for it. 

Yukino: Delores. I made her Kina's twin because doing so made things easier for me. Skill   
wise she's the opposite of Sakura, but personality? She definitely has an 'Inner' Yukino,   
though I didn't write about it. 

Kina: DarkAngstScary. My wonderful beta reader gave this name, as well as gender and age.   
Everything got left up to me. I'd guess she's a lot like 'Inner' Sakura, but less mature (well,   
she _is_ only 5) and more talented. 

Yuta: I'm afraid to say that I can't remember who sent me this girl, only that she was the only   
person who _emailed _me info on her character. Yuta was the second best described   
character, and since she was already supposed to have a sister, and was from the Water   
Country, putting her as Taiide's older sister seemed perfect. 

That's everyone, I think. Should be. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character, and I   
reserve the right to use them in other stories if no one protests too loudly :p I am working   
on a couple of other 'Naruto really is a kitsune' stories, including one where the Kyuubi   
was sealed into an infant of Konoha. That one should be fun hehehe. 


End file.
